


Clases de actuación

by LynValo



Series: CHROBERT [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanfic publicado originalmente en el año 2013, M/M, POV Chris, POV Robert, Sexual Content, bottom robert
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No puede ser... O ¿si es posible que él me atraiga? No soy gay, nunca he tenido nada que ver con un hombre, ni siquiera me llaman la atención, pero... He admitido que Robert me parece interesante, que tiene unos ojos que me parecen hermosos y que es una persona sensual.</p><p>¿Eso es suficiente para admitir que me gusta? Y no puede encontrar mejor excusa que pedirle ayuda para que prácticamente me dejara besarle. Aunque es una oportunidad para quitarme de dudas el por qué me parece tan fascinante."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como lo puse en las etiquetas, este fanfic lo publiqué originalmente en el año 2013 en otra página.
> 
> Mi página en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

//POV CHRIS //

Desde que nos conocimos no hemos sido unidos, no tenemos conversaciones casuales, no nos vemos fuera del set, no somos amigos, sólo fuimos compañeros de trabajo.

No es porque no me agrade o yo sea un creído, de hecho roba mi atención su personalidad y actitud, pero había algo que me impedía acercarme completamente a él y no sé descifrar que es.

Durante la grabación de The Avengers filamos mucho tiempo juntos, por las frecuentes escenas donde estaban juntos nuestros personajes; puedo decir que fue así como pase más tiempo con él, porque en cuento escuchábamos en "corte" y un descanso de inmediato se iba por su lado.  
Con nuestros demás compañeros parecía que se llevaba de maravilla, platicaba mucho con ellos, sobre todo con Mark o Tom, con el por cierto de repente hacían bromas y fingían ser una pareja para jugar con las cámaras.  
Con todos parecía llevarse bien, menos conmigo, aunque decían que era yo quien le evitaba.

Así se fue la larga filmación sin que se forjara una amistad con él. Cuando terminó sentí un poco de alivio y a la vez decepción.  
Alivio al saber que ya no lo tendría cerca porque acepte que me ponía nervioso, sin entender el porqué y decepción porque a pesar de eso me agradaba.

Pero después del fin de la filmación en unos pocos meses fue que empezó de nuevo el ajetreo por el estreno de la película, teniendo que ir a dar entrevistas, a presentaciones, eventos, etc... un montón de situaciones donde volvía a encontrármelo.

Eso fue hace muchos meses donde ya no lo vi y lo que sabía de él era por la televisión, como el estreno de IronMan3.   
Era curioso, al menos a mí me resultaba así. Ese papel de Tony Stark le iba a la perfección, porque en realidad son similares: es sarcástico, un tanto cínico, siempre se nota seguro y, sobre todo, es sensual. No tenía problema en admitirlo, es una persona que llama mi atención por esas cosas, pero precisamente por eso también era lo que me ponía nervioso.  
En fin, muchos meses sin verlo hasta ahora.

Había recibido la llamada de un director que conozco y me pregunto si quería hacer el casting para un papel en una de sus películas, ya que mis características encajaban. Acepte, fui a hacer la audición, me dieron el libreto para ir ensayando y así estaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio, realmente interesado en el libreto, ya que mi personaje era de un homosexual y nunca había hecho un personaje así.  
Estaba absorto leyendo hasta que alguien me tomo por el hombro, pare y voltee para ver quien era, y ahí estaba Robert.

-Hey.- le dije sonriendo pareciendo despreocupado.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, Chris. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, aún descansando, y ¿tú?

-Qué envidia.- Me dijo riendo.- Yo ya terminé las grabaciones de la próxima película pero aún faltan las entrevistas y las galas, ya sabes... - hizo una pausa y miro el libreto que traía en la mano.- Pero veo que ya terminó tu descanso, ¿no? ¿Ya tienen el libreto para Capitán América 2?

-No. Todavía no llega.- Aclaré.- Éste es de un pequeño personaje para otra película.

-Oh, ¿Puedo verlo?- Me pregunto curioso.- ¿O es confidencial?.- Me dijo juguetón. Reí levemente entregándole el libreto.- ¿Cuál es tú personaje?

Me cohibí un poco al decirle cuál era, él lo empezó a leer alternando miradas entre el libreto y yo, supongo que para visualizarme, pero me puso nervioso.

-¿Ya habías hecho un personaje gay?- Preguntó entregándome de nuevo el libreto y yo negué con la cabeza.- ¿Besado a un hombre? Ya sea por actuación o por gusto.- Dijo tranquilo mirándome fijamente. Y yo volví a negar.- Entonces tienes que prepararte bien. Por lo que leí ese personaje no solamente va a besar a un chico, sino que tiene más acercamiento que un simple beso.

-No soy homofóbico y es actuación así que no hay problema.

-Pero siempre cada personaje es nuevo, tienes que entenderlo, estudiarlo, adentrarte en él. Tienes trabajo que hacer.- Sonrió.- Suerte.- Me dijo empezando a caminar.

-Robert.- Le llame. y el volteo de nuevo hacia mi.- ¿Puedes ayudarme con éste personaje?- No supe como se me ocurrió preguntar semejante idiotez.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Tú eres un gran actor, de hecho te tengo mucha admiración y tienes razón, no es tan sencillo como creo este personaje. Y tu en una película besaste un hombre, así que supongo que me puedes ayudar.

-Yo no lo besé, él me besaba y no era en personaje gay.- Aclaro sencillamente característico de él.- Entonces, ¿Quieres que te ayude a ensayar?

-¿Podrías?- Pregunte ansioso, y el me miraba dudando con sus ojos clavados en mi, como estudiándome.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo empiezan a grabar?

-En un par de semanas.-  Me sentía nervioso, ansioso, emocionado, esto es extraño.

-Bueno, tengo esta semana completamente libre, ahorita sólo voy a arreglar algo sencillo. ¿Empezamos desde hoy?

-Mejor mañana, ok? - Quería aunque sea un día para asimilarlo.

-Claro. Llámame para quedar.- Y se dispuso otra vez a caminar por el pasillo.

-Si. Gracias.- alce la voz para que me escuchara.

En cuanto le perdí de vista me quede pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Le pedí ayuda con mi personaje, eso significaba que lo besaría, y tendría acercamientos con él.

Pero, ¿Porque lo hice?  
_Fue un impulso_.

¿Impulso?  
_Por curiosidad_

¿Curiosidad de qué?  
_Él te atrae...._

No puede ser... O ¿si es posible que él me atraiga?  
No soy gay, nunca he tenido nada que ver con un hombre, ni siquiera me llaman la atención, pero...  
He admitido que Robert me parece interesante, que tiene unos ojos que me parecen hermosos y que es una persona sensual.  
  
¿Eso es suficiente para admitir que me gusta?  
Y no puede encontrar mejor excusa que pedirle ayuda para que prácticamente me dejara besarle.  
Aunque es una oportunidad para quitarme de dudas el por qué me parece tan fascinante.

Qué locura...

Qué estupidez...

Cuando llegue a casa me puse a leer más detenidamente el libreto. No podía dejar de imaginar cómo es que serían los ensayos con Robert, se convertiría en algo así como mi maestro… como volver de nuevo a las clases de actuación.

Tengo que ver todo esto de manera profesional, él me ayudara y yo sólo aprenderé, sin aprovecharme de la situación.  
Suspiré desesperado. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan… marica?

Si bien, aún no confirmaba si de verdad tenía un lado gay, o sólo si él me gustaba, empezaba a pensar en cómo lidiaría con eso.  
Él es mucho mayor que yo, parece ser completamente hetero, ni siquiera somos amigos (aunque eso lo podría cambiar en está semana que ensayemos), pero lo más importante: está CASADO

Vaya situación en la que me estoy metiendo…


	2. Chapter 2

//Pov Chris//

-No estés nervioso.- Me dijo distraídamente mientras checaba el libreto.

Era un nuevo día y muy temprano le había llamado para comenzar con los ensayos, ya que en la noche no podía dormir debido a eso. Sólo pensaba en él y en lo que vendría a la hora de ensayar, por lo que, desde que me levante de la cama le llame, y ahora él estaba aquí en mi casa analizando el libreto mientras yo me movía de un lado a otro claramente ansioso.

-Muy bien. Comencemos con lo difícil.- Dijo acercándose a mi. Dio un hondo suspiro.- "¿Te avergüenzas de esto? ¿De nosotros?".- Comenzó a decir lo del personaje, actuando como lo pedía, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.- "Lo hemos hablado. Dices que me amas. Pero te importa más el que dirán."

-Yo...- Lo miraba embobado, sin enfocar la verdadera situación en la que estábamos.

-Chris... por favor. Concéntrate. Relájate y hazlo.- Me pidió.- Di tu línea y hazlo.- Suspire.

-"Nada de eso. Yo en verdad te amo". -Me acerque a él tomándole las manos cómo dictaba el libreto.- "Déjame demostrártelo".- Dije nervioso, ya que dicho esto era cuando tenía que besarlo. Me acerque torpemente por los nervios y sólo deje un rápido y corto beso sobre sus labios para separarme rápidamente.

Me miró confundido al principio y luego comenzó a reír y yo no entendía por qué.

-Cielos, chico. Dijiste que no tendrías problema.- Siguió riendo.- "Sólo es actuación"- Arremedo lo que dije ayer.

-Lo siento.

-Aquí dice.- Me mostro el guion.- "Lo toma posesivamente y tienen un beso prolongado y pasional."- Leyó y me miró.- ¿Eso que tu hiciste encaja con esto? Es más, ni siquiera fue un beso eso que hiciste.

\- Lo siento, hagámoslo de nuevo.

-Lo repetiremos hasta que lo hagas bien.- Volvió a la posición de la escena. Y yo sólo me le quede mirando.- Vamos, desde "déjame demostrártelo."

-"Déjame demostrártelo."

Reuní todo el valor y cordura que tenía para hacerlo bien. Me acerque lentamente sin mirarlo, pero podía notar como sus ojos estaban sobre mi, viendo mis reacciones. Incluso cuando cerré los ojos podía jurar que el permanecía mirándome.

Cuando sentí nuestros labios juntos di un suspiro y proseguí a besarlo calmadamente, acariciando sus labios con los míos suavemente, aumentando insignificantemente la velocidad.

Sentí que había durado mucho, pero de seguro sólo fueron unos pocos segundos. Me fui separando lentamente, con temor de enfrentarle.

-"Lo toma posesivamente y tienen un beso prolongado y pasional".- Repitió lo del libreto con voz autoritaria.

Me sentía regañado, pero el estaba siendo mi "profesor" y seguro le molestaba que no hiciera bien las cosas. Pero...

-¿Y tu porque no lo haces?- Dije medio fastidiado.

-¿Disculpa?- Me miro con una ceja enarcada.- Tu personaje es quien maneja al otro, lo guía. Ya sabes, es el dominante y el otro es el sumiso. -Le mire confundido y apenado. Eso había sonado extraño.- ¿O cómo se le llama? ... Activo y pasivo.- Aclaro.- Tu aquí eres el activo y yo soy tu pasivo.

Sentía vergüenza pero eso último hizo que sonriera bobamente y seguro estaba ruborizado. Él me miro con el ceño fruncido, por mi actitud, pero de pronto empezó a reír. Supongo que había caído en cuenta de lo que dijo, y yo no pude evitar reír igual.

-Espero que tras ese momento estés menos tenso y lo hagas bien. ¿De acuerdo?- Yo asentí.- Pues hazlo.

Pero los resultados eran los mismos. Seguía poniéndome nervioso y no lograba besarle decentemente. Seguía regañándome, ya notándose desesperado.

Estábamos por intentarlo una vez más pero su móvil comenzó a sonar. Me sentí un poco aliviado cuando contestó, pero de nuevo caí en la realidad cuando lo escuche contestar.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo al contestar.- No tan bien.... No, no aprende.... Oh! Lo olvide.... ¿Y Exton?... Bien... Te amo. Adiós.

Si, la realidad: su vida, su mujer, sus hijos... todo él. Me sentí mal al darme cuenta de nuevo, al escucharlo preguntar por su hijo pequeño, al escuchar ese "Te amo" dirigido a Susan.

Yo no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto, pero el sólo hecho de sentir cosas extrañas hacía él teniendo esa familia me hace sentirme mal.

-¿Desayunamos? Yo invito.- Dije antes de retomar los ensayos.

-Claro.

Ordene comida a domicilio. Mientras la esperábamos el seguía analizando el libreto y yo sólo trataba de no mirarlo.  
Cada que lo miraba en cuestión de segundos ya me encontraba observándolo detalladamente, dándome cuenta de que me parecía tan atractivo. De que en realidad si me gustaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tranquilamente al notar que lo observaba.- Ya sé que no soy tu tipo.- Bromeo.- Pero imagina que soy una linda chica para que puedas hacerlo mejor.

No contesté, simplemente porque no sabía que decir a aquello. Pero tampoco me quería quedar callado, era incomodo.

-¿Cómo esta Exton?

-De maravilla. Creciendo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Que bien…- Era horrible, ni siquiera sabía como entablar una buena conversación con él.

\- ¿Por qué pediste mi ayuda? – Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. - Bien podías pedirle la ayuda a Jeremy. Él si hizo un personaje gay. Su actuación fue esplendida en Dahmer, al interpretar a ese homicida gay.

-Eso es muy tétrico. Y éste papel es un homosexual…¿normal?- Solté una risita.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, entonces, ¿Porqué te da tanta vergüenza besar a un hombre si el la mayoría de las películas en las que has trabajado sales prácticamente desnudo?

-No sé…-

No me daba vergüenza besar a un hombre, como dije, era sólo actuación. Lo que me daba vergüenza era tener que besarlo a él.

Para seguir matando el tiempo seguimos conversando de cosas sin ninguna importancia. Recordando momentos de la grabación de The Avengers, contando otras experiencias en nuestros trabajos, etc… nada realmente relevante.

Nos habíamos quedado de nuevo en silencio, el pedido que hice se estaba tardando o era yo quien le parecía que el tiempo trascurría demasiado de prisa.

-¿Y si mejor continuamos ensayando mientras llega la comida?

-Esta bien.- Sólo me gire un poco hacía él para hacerlo así.

-Antes, dime. ¿Hay algo de este personaje que quieras cambiar? ¿No te gusta mucho cómo lo maneja el libreto? ¿Quieres darle otro giro? ¿Por eso no puedes hacer bien ésta escena?

-Me parece bien la forma en que lo maneja la historia, encaja bien, pero… es demasiado dulce, no sé… creo que eso es lo que no me gusta.

-Muy bien. No soy el director de ésta película, y no sé si te vayan a obligar a hacerlo tal cual esta escrito sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión, pero te diré algo y tómalo como un consejo. Judd Nelson solía decir: “Escucha, sonríe, asiente y luego has lo que ibas a hacer de todas formas.” Entonces, ¿Listo?.- Yo asentí.

Él empezó con sus líneas desde el principio, para luego seguir yo, ya con más confianza. “Hacer lo que harías de todas formas” me repetía eso, como motivación para hacerlo bien… para hacerlo mejor que en el libreto.

En vez de tomarle de las manos como decía el guion le tome el rostro y de una forma más rápida y profunda comencé a besarle. Noté como eso le sorprendió, ya que se hizo un poco hacía atrás dando un respingo, tratando de seguir el ritmo que le imponía.

Entreabrí mis ojos para mirarle y lo encontré con los ojos abiertos mirándome un poco sorprendido y yo sonreí en medio del beso aún con nuestros ojos encima uno del otro.

No quería separarme de él, pero ya estaba empujándome levemente para alejarme. Cuando cedí, vi que tenía la intención de decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera me acerque de nuevo para depositar un último y corto beso en sus labios.  
Me miro confuso y luego tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Eso… fue inesperado. Pero por fin ya lo hiciste.- Dijo aún confuso.

-Me sirvió el consejo.- Dije juguetonamente sonriéndole.- ¿De nuevo?

-… Si, pero hay que continuar la escena después del beso. ¿Te parece?

Asentí inseguro, la escena era de un encuentro intimo, aunque estaba implícito en el libreto, pero aún así tenía que acercarme a él y tocarle y… bueno… estoy de nuevo completamente nervioso.

Repetimos los diálogos… repetimos el beso, el cual le di con la misma intensidad que el anterior. Después de un par de líneas más es cuando tenía que acercarme más a él.

-Dice que tengo que besarte el cuello. ¿Lo hago?- Pregunte torpemente y él tardo en responderme, pero asintió.

Como era costumbre observaba todas mis reacciones, pero cuando comencé a depositar los besos sobre su cuello me fije como desvió su mirada. Era muy profesional, pero puede que si le incomodara.  
Pronto sentí caricias en mi espalda y me sobresalte.

-Esto lo hará el otro personaje. ¿Lo sabes, no?- Asentí aún continuando con los besos.- Entonces no te asustes.

-¿Y ahora? – Pregunte después de un rato. En la escena que seguía no sabía como reaccionar.

-Después se empiezan a desnudar y terminan haciendo perversiones.- Dijo juguetón.

-¿Y… que hacemos?

-Perversiones con ropa.- Le mire sin entender.- Sólo hay que recrear la escena superficialmente.

Y eso hicimos. Fingíamos seguir en los besos, fingimos que nos quitábamos la ropa y …. Finalmente llegó la comida que ordene.

Nos separamos, fui a atender la puerta y regrese con la comida.   
Fuimos al comedor para sentarnos y comer ahí. Estábamos en silencio, hasta que se quedo observándome.

-¿Fue difícil?

-No

-Entonces podrás hacerlo mejor. ¿Tienes novia?

-No.- No sé a que venía esa pregunta.

-¿Pareja casual? ¿Algo por estilo?

-Nada seguro. ¿Por qué?

-Para que te ayude a practicar la escena esa.

-No creo que sea lo mismo. Lo hare con un hombre en la película.

-No seas tonto. Ni que fueras a hacer una película porno. Sólo para que practiques los pasos de la escena. – Aclaro.- Conmigo nunca te vas a soltar y no es bueno que llegues a filmar y todavía con tu inseguridad.

-Apenas es nuestro primer día de ensayos. Me soltare más.- Prometí.

-Bueno, hoy si tuviste un avance en el mismo día. Supongo que lo harás mejor. –Hizo una pausa.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaría libre ésta semana?- Asentí.- Pues es teóricamente. Tengo que estar con Susan arreglando y viendo los proyectos de Team Downey. No puedo estar todo el día fuera, sólo unas cuantas horas.

-Oh, no hay problema. Nos veremos cuando puedas y el tiempo que puedas.

-Creo que al terminar de comer me voy.- Eso me desánimo un poco.- Pero el día de hoy fue productivo. Avanzaste y vas bien.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. No quería que se marchara, pero lo vería diario durante una semana, unas pocas horas, pero le vería y lo besaría.  
Al recordar eso, hizo que una extraña y descabellada idea cruzara por mi mente. Seguramente lo haría.

-Bien, me voy. –Dijo cuando terminamos de comer.- Gracias por la comida. Te veo mañana a la misma hora.

Nos pusimos de pie y lo acompañe a la puerta. Antes de girarse para abrirla, me dijo un “Nos vemos”. Pero no le dejaría marcharse así.

Lo gire de nuevo, tratando de no hacerlo bruscamente y le plante un beso en sus labios, de “ensayo” y a modo de despedida.  
Beso el cual no le di muy delicadamente que digamos, pero que sorprendentemente me respondió después de un tiempo, ya que le había agarrado desprevenido.

Cuando me separé le miré sonriendo normalmente y el me miraba incrédulo. Abrí la puerta por él, pero seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi personaje.- Dije como si nada.

-No leí ninguna escena así. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

-Me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Ah si? Espero que “tu personaje” no me dé más despedidas así.- Dijo saliendo.- No vemos.- se despidió de nuevo una vez estuvo fuera.

Le mire subir a su auto y luego cerré la puerta. Yo seguía con la misma sonrisa, me divertiría con los ensayos, porque realmente no le vi enfadado por mi acción, sólo un poco desconcertado, o sea que lo haría de vez en cuando.

Después de todo Robert si me gusta.   



	3. Chapter 3

//POV CHRIS//

Hoy es nuestro segundo día de ensayo y estoy ansioso. Ya no me siento inseguro, pero nervioso todavía, sí.

Juego con mis manos o con cualquier cosa que agarro, desesperado porque aún no llega. No pasa mucho de la hora en que acordamos, sólo unos minutos, pero ahora el tiempo junto a él me resulta valioso y no quiero perder mucho de ese tiempo.

Después de transcurridos otros minutos finalmente escucho que llaman a la puerta. Di un suspiro y fui a abrir.

-Perdón por el retraso. - Me dijo y lo note un poco molesto.

-No importa. ¿Paso algo?- Pregunté preocupado, de verdad se veía estresado.

-...No, sólo que Indio, bueno... ya sabes, esta en plena edad de la locura y hay veces que me saca de mis casillas.- Me dijo un poco inseguro.

Parecía que no me quería contar que pasaba y no le iba a molestar con el tema. Pasamos hasta el living, dejo el sombrero y las gafas que traía sobre la mesa de centro y volteo a verme.

-¿Comenzamos?

-Claro.

-Repasemos la escena de ayer UNA vez y continuamos con las demás. - Me pareció gracioso que hiciera énfasis en que sólo sería una vez. Supongo que por mi acción de ayer.

-Esta bien.

Dijimos las cortas líneas de esa escena y actué mucho más seguro a la hora del beso. El cual le di con la misma intensidad que la última vez y al parecer él ya estaba preparado para esa reacción, ya que me abrazo fuertemente para que con la rudeza con la que lo manejo no cayera al suelo.

Igual lo abrace para dirigirlo al sillón y poder continuar con el resto de la escena.  
Cuando lo deje sentado proseguí a los besos en el cuello, él mantenía sus manos en mi espalda y de vez en cuando hacía presión con ellas, eso me encantó. Pues significaba que de pronto le estremecían mis besos.

Estúpidamente desee poder continuar la escena tal como la describe el libreto. Poder despojarlo de su ropa y tocarle de la manera que está implícita en escena.

Permanecí pensando en mi estúpido deseo, perdido, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando había dejado de besarle para sólo recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, dando un suspiro resignado.

-¿Terminaste, Chris? - Lo escuche decir suavemente y me sorprendió que usara ese tono conmigo en una situación así. Igual me sorprendió que siguiera abrazándome estando medio recostado sobre él, sin embargo, no me moví.

-Perdón, es que recordé algo.- Mentí.- Y quede pensando en ello.- Eso era verdad.

Se movió y me incorpore para dejarle sentar bien y yo hice lo mismo quedando pegado a él.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?- Preguntó preocupado, observándome fijamente. Tal vez mi rostro reflejaba mi incertidumbre con respecto a mis emociones sobre él.

-Estoy bien.- Le dije queriendo sonreí.- Sólo es algo sin importancia.

-Entonces hay que continuar. No hay mucho tiempo.

Continuamos los ensayos, pasamos a las siguientes escenas y las hicimos sin ningún problema. Sólo que de pronto notaba a Robert distraído, con una expresión entre confundida y triste.   
Me sentí mal al verlo así. Sabía que algo no andaba bien desde que llego, pero no quería decírmelo o sólo tenía que encontrar el momento para ver si quería compartirlo conmigo y poder ayudarle.

-¿Aún tienes algo de tiempo?- Pregunte terminado un ensayo

-Si, tengo como unos 40 min más antes de irme.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No. No tengo abre. Pero tú come.

-Tampoco tengo hambre.- Dije sentándome a su lado, dejándole un poco de espacio esta vez.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Supongo que se refería a mi comportamiento de la primera escena.

-Si.- Tenía que aprovechar para cuestionarle también.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estoy bien.

-¿En serio? Porque has estado distraído y eso es raro en ti. Robert, sólo dime si todo esta bien con tu hijo. Si vas a poder estar bien. Me agrada verte como eres normalmente.- Dije serio, y vi como formaba una sonrisa ladina, mirando hacía otro lado.

-Lo que sucede es que...- aún dudaba y no me miraba.- No sé cómo ser un buen padre.

-Estoy seguro de que lo eres.

-Hay cosas en las que no, por más que lo intente.- Dijo en un tono decepcionado.- Ayer Indio se fue de fiesta y es normal que lo haga, pero últimamente ha estado bebiendo más y eso me molesta y a Devora también, le reprende por llegar así a casa o por hacer destrozos por estar en ese estado. Y es un buen chico, lo entiende y no lo hace por un tiempo, pero vuelve a hacerlo y cuando yo le reprendo me siento estúpido.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Aunque estés divorciado de su madre y tengas ahora otra familia sigues siendo su padre y tienes ese derecho.

-No es por eso, todos lo entendemos. Es porque... - Y se notaba lo difícil que le era hablar de ello.- ¿Por qué con que cara puedo yo pedirle que no haga eso, decirle que eso no esta bien?- Dijo desesperado volviendo a mirarme.- Si yo prácticamente toda mi vida me la he pasado drogado, haciendo estupideces, destruyéndome a mi mismo.- Desesperación, podía verlo en sus ojos y me entristecía verle así.- Y esa es otra cosa que me preocupa, ¿qué tal si ya no sólo consume alcohol, sino que otras sustancias? Y... y termina como yo.- Terminó de decirlo completamente triste.

-Robert… - No sabía como empezar, me angustiaba verlo así.- Tú tienes que hacerle ver eso como ejemplo, es un buen chico, lo has dicho, él te escuchara. Y no tienes porque sentirte así, lograste dejar todo eso atrás. Hazle saber y no permitas que el termine mal.- Posé una mano en su hombro para darle ánimo.

-Eso es cierto.- Se relajo un poco y me dedico una débil sonrisa.- Gracias.

Quede absorto en sus ojos hermosos, que con esa mirada desanima me encantaron aún más. Me atraía tanto y comencé a pasear mi mirada por el resto de su rostro, deteniéndome en sus labios, que aún formaban esa débil sonrisa.  


Cuando me percate de que otra vez me había quedado embobado dirigí de nuevo mi mirada a la suya, esperando que no esté molesto por mis bobas acciones, pero me encontré con que él hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos también recorrían mi rostro con detenimiento y poco después levanto de nuevo la mira y nos quedamos así por unos segundo más.  


De nuevo me venció la tentación y me acerque con la intención de besarle, pero esta vez no fui correspondido.   


Sólo alcance a dejar un beso casto en sus labios, cuando quise continuar el giro su rostro y el beso quedo en la comisura de sus labios.  
Voltee a verlo y me miraba confuso y preocupado. Me separé de él desviando la mirada, no había estado bien lo que hice, sentí que me estaba aprovechando y seguro el pensaba igual.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Chris?- Pregunto preocupado y me sorprendió. Creí que estaría enojado o algo así.

-¿De que hablas?- Cuestioné estúpidamente aún sin mirarlo.

-No te hagas el desentendido. – Pidió.- ¿Me quisieras explicar? No quiero molestarme, por favor.- Y escuche lo autoritario que me dijo eso. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo se?

-¿La verdad?- Lo miré temeroso y él asintió.- No lo sé. Ésa es la verdad.- Y frunció el ceño tras mi respuesta.- Es… es confuso. – Volví a desviar la mirada, me estaba avergonzando.

-¿Estas buscando experimentar? – Se escuchó molesto.- Porque de una vez te digo que conmigo no será.- Lo vi levantarse, no tenía que irse. No.

-No, Robert, no.- Me miro disgustado.- No es nada de eso. Sólo que es raro lo de éste personaje, no sé cómo manejarlo.- Hablaba desesperado. - No estoy buscando experimentar, jamás me aprovecharía así. Necesito tu ayuda. Discúlpame, por favor.

Permaneció con la misma expresión observándome y yo le miraba suplicante. No quería que se fuera. Aunque probablemente si me este aprovechando de la situación, pero no podía decirle algo como “Oh me pareces tan atractivo y sí, me gustas” que seguramente también haría que se marchara. Pero tampoco era por experimentar, si ese fuese el caso me bastaría con quien fuere, pero no, no tenía deseo por ninguna otra persona.

-No me convences completamente, pero te seguiré ayudando. Pero, no más de esos movimientos fuera de ensayo. Ok?

-Si, si. Discúlpame.

-Ya veré. – Dijo tranquilo, volviendo a ser como es él.

-Entonces, ¿continuamos?- Pregunté curioso.

-No.- Dijo secamente. – Después de esto mejor me voy. Me incomodaste.- Dijo mirándome acusadoramente.- Mañana te veo.

Me desilusione, lo había echado a perder, pero por lo menos seguirá ayudándome. Sólo espero controlar ese impulso de besarle cada que se me antoja.

Coloque mis manos en mi rostro con frustración, sentí que me tocaba el hombro y levanté la vista para mirarle.  
Estaba de pie enfrente de mí, ya se había colocado su sombre y gafas de nuevo y me sonreía ladinamente. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar mas o menos nivelados, ya que me encontraba sentado, aún.

-Tranquilo, chico, te comportas como un adolecente. Aunque por esa edad andas, ¿no?- Y rió.- Ya no estoy molesto.- Aseguró, pero yo le miraba inseguro y preocupado.- En serio, créeme, Chris. – Pero yo seguía igual y él suspiro. - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un beso? – Preguntó juguetón estirando sus labios. Y yo decidí seguirle el juego.

-Si, eso quiero.- Dije haciendo voz chillona acompañada de un puchero infantil.

-Lástima.- Dijo apretando mis labios con sus dedos y se puso de pie.

-¿Uno pequeño? – Pedí inocentemente. Ya que se notaba fresco otra vez podía arriesgarme.

-Humm.- Fingía pensarlo.- No.

-Anda… - Seguía insistiendo pero él se puso serio de nuevo.

-¿Qué te dije hace un momento? – Y el juego había terminado.

-Lo siento.- Dije resignadamente.- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Caminamos hacía la puerta, iba cabizbajo, pues había puesto el ambiente tenso otra vez.  
Le abrí la puerta y el salió, se giró para verme y puede notar una mirada compresiva, le hice una señal de despedida con la mano que respondió y cerré la puerta dando un suspiro.

Me recargue unos segundos pensando en lo idiota que me comporto, deseando no volver a arruinarlo y de pronto escuche el timbre.   
Me incorporé extrañado, ahora que me fijo, no había escuchado ningún auto marcharse, así que abrí la puerta ilusionado de que fuera Robert y si, ahí estaba. Sonreí al instante.

En seguida me empujo para que él pudiese entrar, no me dijo nada y eso me extraño. Cerro la puerta y giro para verme, acercándose.

-Uno pequeño.- Dijo y se impulsó de mis hombros para alcanzar mi rostro. Y yo estaba confundido, sin hacer movimiento.- ¿Ya no lo quieres? – Cuestionó pegándose más a mí.

¡Por todos los cielos!

¿De verdad estaba pasando?

Asentí repetidamente como desesperado y le tome de la cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse y sin perder más tiempo junte nuestros labios.

El roce era un poco apresurado, pero perfecto. Tenía el deseo de profundizarlo, de hacerlo más íntimo, no como cuando actuábamos, pero tenía que resistir para no arruinar el momento.

Antes de separarnos nos dimos un par de cortos besos, pero sólo alejamos unos centímetros nuestros rostros, mirándonos intensamente.  
Continuaba estrechando su cintura y el se había aferrado más a mi, con sus manos ahora en mi cuello.

-¿Más?- Preguntó y me sentí arder al verle así.

-Sí.- Dije relamiendo mis labios y él sonrió.

Nos besamos de nuevo, pero seguía reprimiéndome hasta que Robert abrió un poco más sus labios dejando asomar su lengua y no dude en jugar con ella.

Era tan perspicaz, supo cuando cuándo estaba preocupa, ansioso y nervioso y, ahora sabía que era lo que deseaba, y estaba feliz de que me permitiera hacerlo.

Seguí enredando su lengua con la mía, era una lucha tan deliciosa, se notaba su experiencia y ansiedad. Yo también estaba ansioso y en las nubes, no quería que terminara, pero nada es eterno y perfecto, y menos un momento así con tu antiguo compañero de trabajo que está casado y que te lleva más de 15 años.

Robert, fue quien corto el beso girando su rostro dando unas bocanadas de aire con los ojos abiertos preocupadamente. Se fue soltando de mi agarre, llevándose sus manos a sus labios.  
Estaba claro que se arrepentía, y eso me hirió, pero también fue mi culpa, por no detenerme.

-Perdóname.- Dije preocupado.- Nada de esto paso, si es lo que quieres.- Le sugerí.

-No, Chris.- Dijo relajándose poco a poco.- No tienes que disculparte y yo tampoco lo haré.- Dijo volviendo a su mirada y pose segura.- Pero esto no saldrá de aquí.- Ordeno y yo asentí.

Salió y esta vez si escuche rápidamente el motor del auto para luego alejarse.

No sabía si estar feliz o sentirme culpable. Lo había disfrutado y mucho, y al parecer él igual lo disfruto, o ¿no?  
No quería pensar más en eso, no quería sentirme culpable. No era nada malo, o de eso quería convencerme. No era infidelidad, sólo fue un beso, un beso que no alterara la vida entre Robert y Susan, nada de que preocuparse, y yo tampoco, no le había sido infiel a nadie. Como le había dicho a Robert, no tenía nada seguro, nada serio, yo solo estaba saliendo con Minka. Entonces todo estaba en orden, ¿no?

Tenía que convencerme de que en realidad todo había estado bien, pues no quería tener que reprimirme de probar más esos labios, de tenerlo cerca.  
No podía dejar pasar ese tipo de oportunidades. Sólo espero que él piense lo mismo.

Espero que el día pase de prisa, estoy desesperado porque ya sea mañana. Quiero verlo, apenas se acaba de ir y ya quiero estar junto a él.

 

 

——————————

Por fin había llegado otro día.  
Seguí mi rutina de al levantarme en seguida ducharme, arreglarme y ponerme a esperarlo.

Hoy sería un día diferente, una situación diferente. Pues toda la tarde y noche del día anterior me había decidido de que no me rendiría, tenía por lo menos que conseguir algo más de él. A pesar de todo.

Esta vez no tardo nada, de hecho llego unos minutos antes de la hora acordada. Sonriente fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola.- Saludó entrando a la casa.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal te fue ayer? – Cuestioné con respecto a su hijo y… nuestra situación.

-Bien. Pude hablar con él y supo comprenderme. Sabes… ya no siento que tenga algo de q que preocuparme con respecto a él.- Me decía animado mientras caminábamos hacía el living, acomodándonos en los sillones.

-Me alegro. Me gusta verte así de animado.

-Basta. Me hablas como si fuésemos una pareja.                                                               

-Lo siento.- le sonreí.- Pero es verdad.

-Y… ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó nervioso y me encanto verle así.

-Mejor que nunca.- Quise hacerle saber

-Oh, que bien. – Se notaba incomodo a la situación.- Sabes ayer me puse a pensar.- Me empezó a decir quitándose las gafas y jugaba con ellas entre sus manos, sin mirarme mucho. – Creo que no necesitas mi ayuda después de todo. Aprendes rápido y sabes dejarte fluir con los personajes. Por lo que estas listo. No hacen falta mas ensayos.- Se puso de pie yendo hacía la puerta.- Así que me voy. Sólo quería informártelo.

Me apresure a alcanzarle antes de que se marchara. ¿Qué significaba eso?  
Le tome de la muñeca y el quiso soltarse, haciendo fuerza, pero en ningún momento se giro, quiso intentar seguir caminando, pero no se lo permitía.

-Espera. No tienes porqué irte.

-Sí, si tengo.

-Por favor.- Pedí y el dejo de hacer fuerza, se giro y yo le solté.

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más lo atraje abrazándolo por la cintura y uní nuestros labios.

Comencé a besarle y en unos escasos segundo me correspondió, pero después empezó a ladear su cabeza evitando el contacto.  
Sin importarme, con una mano le tome de la barbilla, haciendo fuerza para girarle el rostro, mientras que con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura evitando que se separara.

Soltó un quejido cuando le obligue a voltear, junte nuevamente nuestros labios, pero él apretaba fuertemente los suyos, así que pase la punta de mi lengua entre estos. Tenía que ceder, pero pronto sentí como sus puños daban golpes en mi pecho, intentando apartarme, pero no lo lograban.

Baje mi mano de su barbilla para abrazarle con ambas e inmovilizarle sus brazos para que dejara de intentar apartarme.

-Déjame. ¿Qué crees que haces?- Dijo enfurecido, pero la voz le temblaba un poco. Y yo no contesté.

Ya que no quería ceder con sus labios fui bajando a su cuello.  
Le daba cortos besos y paseaba la punta de mi lengua por todo el largo de su cuello. Tenía ansias de morderlo, pero no podía dejar marcas que lo meterían en problemas.

Así estuve un rato, atendiendo su cuello, dejándome llevar, sin prestar atención a las maldiciones y reclamos que salían de su boca.  
Tan absorto que olvide algo importante; deslice una de mis manos deslizándola por su espalda y llegar un poco más debajo de ésta, ocasionando que el agarre al que le tenía sometido se debilitara y él pudiera liberar sus brazos de nuevo.

Sentí un fuerte empujón que de descoloco y cuando quise recuperar la compostura una de mis mejillas me ardió.

Robert me había dado un puñetazo, lo voltee a ver y lo vi con el ceño fruncido y molesto, muy molesto.  
Dio unos pasos hacía mí, con su mano hecha puño aún. Planeaba golpearme de nuevo así que me cubrí. Cuando su mano paso cerca de mi rostro le tome por la muñeca para detenerle, pero ágilmente empuño la otra y de nuevo recibí un golpe, ahora en mi mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué mierda te crees? – Gritó tratando de soltarse de mi agarre. Había podido tomarle ambas muñecas.

-Robert…-

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Sabes que eso está mal?- Decía encolerizado.- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, Chris! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡No quiero! – También le grite, no sé que pretendía hacer, me estaba saliendo de control.   
Le tome más fuerte de las muñecas para girarlo y dirigirlo a la pared más cercana donde le acorrale, sin soltarle.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo intentando soltarse y después me miro y pude notar algo de temor mezclado con su ira.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Forzarme? ¡¿Violarme?! – Preguntó con rabia, mirándome fijamente.

Pareciera que me estaba retando y eso me provoco. Pero, ¿sería capaz?

¿En qué clase de retorcido me he convertido?

Todo es su culpa. La culpa de ese maldito y sensual hombre que jugó sin saber a qué se arriesgaba conmigo.

¡Maldita sea! Ayer me sentía en el cielo y ahora lo estaba llevando al infierno.

Maldito Robert… perdóname…


	4. Chapter 4

//POV CHRIS//

Dejó de jalar sus manos, pero aún sentía que hacía fuerza en ellas, por lo que no afloje mi agarre.  
Mantenía su mirada fija, penetrante y encolerizada, demostrándome que estaba firme.

-Robert, por favor...- Le decía demandante.

-¡¿Por favor, que?!- Seguía levantando la voz.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!

-Te explicare. O eso trataré.- Intentaba clamarme.- No huyas cuando te suelte. Te lo explicare. ¿Si?

Asintió, pero no me podía fiar por completo. Lo más seguro era que saldría corriendo y no le volvería ver. Así que un tomando sus muñecas lo jale y lo lleve hasta mi habitación.

-¿A donde me llevas?- Preguntó temblorosamente. Y no le respondí, porque ya me encontraba abriendo la puerta de la habitación.- Dijiste que me soltarías y me explicarías.- Dijo alterado viendo donde estábamos.  Mientras lo guiaba a la cama.

Volvió a  tirar de mi agarre para liberarse, se veía tan desesperado.  
Le di un empujón un tanto fuerte para que cayera en la cama y mientras se incorporaba yo pudiera ir a asegurar la puerta.

-¿Realmente lo harás? - Preguntaba mirándome temeroso y escéptico. Levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-No.- Dije controlándome. Tratando de recuperar la calma, para no asustarlo más. - Aunque muero por hacerlo.- Le confesé y abrió sus ojos como platos. - Robert, yo quiero algo más de ti.

-Jodido loco.- Dijo aún con sus ojos completamente abiertos.- ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

-Por que me fascinas.

-Eso esta claro. Pero, ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Sé que por las buenas no lo obtendré. Estas casado y jamás aceptarías algo así. ¿O me equivoco?

-Lo harás por las malas.- Dijo alterándose de nuevo, comenzando a moverse nerviosamente.- ¡Maldita sea! De haber sabido que si eras marica nunca te hubiese ayudado. Nunca imagine que serías capaz de algo así.- Estaba completamente angustiado.

-No soy "marica".- Le dije un poco molesto.

-Soy hombre, y tú también. Me besas cuando quieres, me quieres toquetear, me encierras en tu habitación, acabas de confesar que te gusto y, ¿no eres marica? -  A pesar de lo angustiado que estaba seguía retándome.

-Sólo tú me gustas.- le aclare más calmado.- Y, tú también me besas cuando quieres.- Dije cínico, sonriéndole y él me miró sorprendido, con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-Eso... eso fue para...- No sabía que decirme, y yo le miraba burlón, entonces frunció el ceño de nuevo mirándome seguro.- Fue por que te tuve lástima.

-¿Lástima?

-Sí. El nene estaba muriendo por un beso.- Dijo sarcástico.- Me compadecí de ti. Sólo eso.- Aseguró.

Robert, poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, a pesar de la situación y eso me hizo agrandar mi sonrisa.

Di unos pasos para acercarme a él y se puso firme, no se quería dejar intimidar. Me encanta.  
Con cuidado posé una de mis manos en su cadera, sin jalarlo ni agarrarlo para que no intentara soltarse.

-¿Y ahora no te compadecerás de mi?- Dije seductoramente.

-No lo mereces.

-¿Será por la malas entonces?- Dije inocentemente y el volvió a temblar un poco, sin querer perder la compostura.

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó enojado.- ¿Quieres sexo? ¿Quieres follarme? - Y me miró fijamente, esperando por mi respuesta.- Te recuerdo niño que estoy casado y AMO a mi esposa. Nunca he sido infiel, por que no me es necesario. - Dijo mirándome burlón, pero yo solté un bufido sin créemelo y pareció enojarle más.- Puede que mi vida haya sido un desastre, que haya sido destrucción pero jamás, jamás me he revolcado con cualquiera.- Dijo apretando su mandíbula. - Así que no esperes nada de mi. Haz lo que quieras. Puedes forzarme, pero nunca obtendrás algo más.

Quede perplejo con lo que me dijo, tenía razón. Di un par de pasos hacía atrás y él me miraba burlón.  
Paso por un lado de mi yendo hacía la puerta, quito el seguro y salió. Seguramente no le volvería a ver.

En seguida fui tras de él, caminando a paso lento como él lo hacía. Aún no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, pero definitivamente no quería que se fuera, no así.

-¿Sabes que pasará después de esto?- Preguntó aún caminando. Seguro había notado que le seguía.- Tú y yo seremos unos completos extraños. No me busques, no me hables.- Dijo tras mi silencio. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y se giro mirándome con seguridad.- ¿Recuerdas que decías que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto el que todo el elenco de The Avengers nos lleváramos tan bien? ¿Qué esperabas que durará porque “una manzana podrida pudre todo el cajón”? – Me miro serio.- Pues tú resultaste ser la manzana podrida.

Le tome del brazo antes de que se girara. Esas palabras me habían herido como molestado. Y cómo dijo que ya seríamos unos completos extraños no tenía nada que perder entonces.

-¿Y no te rindes?- Preguntó hastiado.- ¿Qué harás? – Y fue pegándose a mi.

-No tengo nada que perder.- Dije acercando mi rostro al suyo sin soltar mi agarre.

-Si, pierdes algo importante.- Dijo mirando mis labios.- Tú dignidad.- Y dibujo una sonrisa ladina volviendo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Poco me importa.- Dije sin pensar y uní nuestros labios, e inmediatamente le tome de la cintura.

Le besaba desesperadamente, no era correspondido pero tampoco me evitaba. Se había quedado como una muñeca de trapo. Sus brazos colgaban a sus costados sin hacer nada, su cabeza quedó en la misma posición, sus labios los mantenía entreabiertos a mi disposición y miraba un punto fijo en el suelo.

Aprovechando su sumisión, quise llevarlo al living, a alguno de los sillones, pero cuando traté de moverlo volvió a poner resistencia.

Se ponía firme, tratando de que no lo moviera, pero para su desgracia soy más fuerte que él. Así que con un poco de esfuerzo pude llevarlo y empujarlo a un sillón.  
Lo acosté y me puse sobre él para que no se levantará. Pataleo, me daba empujones, pero muy débiles. ¿De verdad quería detenerme? Porque con esos golpes leves no lo iba a poder lograr nunca.

Le quite sus gafas arrojándolas hacía algún lado y me recargue más sobre él para que dejase de patalear, pero aún así intentaba moverse ocasionando una deliciosa fricción en nuestras caderas.  
Sonreí y me acerque de nuevo a su rostro, en cuanto lo noto entreabrió sus labios mirando lo míos, sin embargo cuando lo bese, seguía sin corresponderme.

Aunque se dejaba hacer me molestaba que no me correspondiera, por lo que harto de la situación le tome del cabello echando su cabeza hacía atrás y tener a completa disposición su cuello.  
Cuando lo hice soltó un quejido y dejo sus labios abiertos, me encendió verle así. Y sin perder más tiempo me puse a degustar de la piel de su cuello, dando débiles succiones para no dejar marca.  
Estuve así un rato hasta que sentí que dejo de patalear, subí a su rostro ya que aún estaba tomándole fuertemente del cabello, y me lo encontré con los ojos cerrados y sus labios aún entreabiertos. Pasee mi lengua entre éstos para luego adentrarla y buscar la suya.

Comencé a mover suavemente mi cadera para crear de nuevo esa fricción, la cual le hizo soltar un quejido que me pareció excitante.  
Me separé de sus labios para poderle observar y me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero con su respiración agitada.

-¿Te está gustando?- Pregunte en susurro cerca de su oído, para después pasar mi lengua por el lóbulo.

-Lo estoy odiando. –Dijo con la voz un poco estrangulada. Y yo le di un jalón más fuerte a su cabello, echando su cabeza más atrás, ganándome un nuevo y más audible jadeo.- Sobre todo eso.-

-No lo parece.- Dije divertido, moviendo más rápidamente mi cadera.- Aquí no lo parece.- Le dije mientras chocaba con su entrepierna.- ¿Lo sientes? Cada que lo hago crece más.

Me miro molesto y yo le sonreí sin dejar de moverme. Luego solté su cabello a lo que él soltó un suspiro.  
Me incorporé un poco para tratar de separar sus piernas y poder acomodarnos mejor, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo se giro intentando apartarse.  
Rápidamente me incline poniendo mis brazos a cada lado de él, me miro dando un respingo y luego volvió a su ceño fruncido haciendo una mueca de disgusto y yo le sonreí.

Como había quedado de costado lo termine por girar y que quedara de pecho al sillón. Volviéndome a acomodar sobre él, ahora mi cadera haciendo presión sobre su trasero.

-Mierda.- Masculló mientras se levantaba un poco sobre sus codos.

Reí quedamente mientras depositaba pequeños besos detrás de su oreja, notando cómo se estremecía y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, inquieto, restregando su trasero en mi entrepierna, lo cual me excito más.

Seguí los besos a su nuca mientras una de mis manos acaricio desde su espalda para ir bajando más hasta llegar y apretar una de esas bien formadas nalgas.

-Aah!- soltó un gemido, más por la sorpresa.- No hagas eso.- Pidió

No le hice caso y seguí acariciando y estrujando su trasero acompañado de los besos que le daba en su nuca.

-Tampoco eso. Joder! – Pidió, pues había comenzado a hacer presión otra vez, de mi entrepierna en su trasero. Haciendo constantes movimientos.- Que no lo hagas.- Me exigió mordiendo sus labios.

Encantador.

-No puedo. Me encanta.- Dije divertidamente mientras estrujaba más fuerte su trasero.

-Imbécil. Idiota. Hijo de puta.- Mascullaba y yo sólo sonreía. En realidad no hacía gran esfuerzo por detenerme, pero seguía en esa actitud y me daba gracia.

Dirigí ambas manos a su cintura y baje un poco por su cuerpo. Comencé a subir la playera que traía, acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos la piel que iba quedando expuesta, sintiendo como se erizaba.  
La alcé hasta su pecho y empecé un recorrido de besos por toda su espalda y cintura, mientras mis manos se encargaban de acariciar suavemente su pecho y abdomen.

Robert aún se sostenía de sus codos, pero tenía la cabeza baja y había quedado en silencio. Por lo que aproveche y lleve mis manos al borde de su pantalón, para comenzar a desabrocharlo, lo cual lo hizo dar un respingo y me empujo con uno de sus codos.  
Cómo yo no estaba muy bien acomodado, flaqueé el agarré y él se deslizó lo más que pudo de mi, pero sólo llego a caer el sillón. Creí que era para salir corriendo, pero tras una exclamación de dolor, por la caída, se puso de pie lentamente acomodándose la ropa. Y yo le miré extrañado.

-¿Qué?- Me cuestiono fastidiado. Comenzando a caminar.- Me largo de aquí.

-Aún no terminamos.- Le dije alcanzándolo y acorralándolo en una pared. Y bufó.

-Esto.- Dijo apretando con una mano mi entrepierna, que claramente se encontraba despierta.- No es mi problema. Tú lo terminas solo.

-Podemos terminar el problema juntos.- Dije pegándome a él, posando mi mano sobre la suya para que no la alejara.- Y también te ayudare con el tuyo.- E hice lo mismo que él, ya que también traía una notable erección.- Él me miro molesto.

Me acerque a besarle, acostumbrado a que ya no me correspondiera, pero inesperada y gratamente me respondió, pero de una forma salvaje.  
Me fascino la forma en que nos besábamos, pegue más nuestros cuerpos, aleje mis manos de donde estaban para arremeter contra su playera de nuevo.

Nos separamos sólo para que pudiera despojarlo de ésta y la arroje. Nos volvimos a unir en ese beso fogoso, mientras, ahora, me encargaba de desabrochar sus pantalones de una forma desesperada. Ya no iba a aguantar más, ya había sido mucho tiempo.

Cuando logré desabrocharlos, no pude bajarlos mucho, ya que no me quería despegar de sus labios, por lo que sólo lo hice hasta donde pude, que no fue más debajo de su trasero, el cual volvía a estrujar, ahora con ambas manos por encima del ajustado boxer. Ocasionando de nueva cuenta un gemido que se ahogó entre el beso.

Me separé de su rostro, para desesperadamente yo mismo despojarme de mi ropa, a lo cual él sonrió satisfactoriamente. Sabía que me traía como loco.

Quede sólo en boxer y me dedique a que el quedase igual. Le despoje de sus pantalones, sus calcetines y tenis.

Le gire, poniéndolo de frente a la pared, recorriendo con mi mano derecha su pecho y abdomen, mientras que con la otra le abrazaba por la cintura y restregaba mi erección en su glorioso trasero.

-Mmmn… No de nuevo.

-Es inevitable, Robert.

Y lleve mi mano que le acariciaba hasta su miembro, dando un par de caricias por encima de la tela, para luego ir directamente a atenderlo. Metiendo mi mano debajo del boxer, mientras que la otra se encargaba de irlos bajando.

Comencé a masturbarlo pausadamente, notando como se aceleraba su respiración.  
Cuando incremente el ritmo de mi mano, poso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza sobre la pared haciéndolas puño, escondiendo su rostro.

Le deje de atender por unos segundo en lo que le quitaba por completo el boxer y también me deshacía del mío. Lo note con intenciones de girarse pero lo volvía a pegar a la pared, recargándome sobre él. Haciendo que notara más evidentemente mi erección, pues ya no teníamos ninguna prenda de por medio.  
Giro su cabeza para poder mirarme, angustiosamente.

-Chris, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa pero con su tono tan característico. – ¡Oh por todos lo cielos!- Dijo dramáticamente escondiendo su rostro de nuevo.- Ni se te ocurra.- Solté una risita a la cual el interpreto como de que seguro si lo haría y era así, por lo que intento girarse de nuevo.

Le tome por la muñecas, llevando sus brazos hacía atrás, posándolos en su espalda, ocasionando que recargara sólo una parte de su pecho en la pared, quedando su espalda arqueada y su trasero a completa disposición.

Espere a que dejara de luchar por zafarse para dejar de tomar sus muñecas, o al menos una de ellas para que con mi mano izquierda hiciera lo que seguía, y la otra siguiera agarrando una de sus muñecas y su mano libre se posó de nuevo en la pared para tener más apoyo.

Lleve mis dedos a mi boca para ensalivarlos, y usarlo a modo de lubricante.  
Baje mi mano para encontrarme con su entrada, pero con el primer simple roce, Robert se sobresaltó.

-¡No!- Giro su cabeza de nuevo.- Jamás.- Me miro acusadoramente.

-Como quieras.- dije con simpleza acomodando mi miembro entre sus nalgas.

-¡No! –Gritó.

-Entonces…- Y complete mi frase mostrándole mi mano, moviendo los dedos.

-Bastardo.- Dijo completamente molesto.

Lleve una vez más mis dedos hacía su entrada, metí lentamente el primero, mientras escuchaba como Robert mascullaba un sinfín de maldiciones y peladeces.  
Estaba realmente apretado. Deje un momento mi dedo sin moverlo y después comencé a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, para proseguir con un segundo dedo, ganándome un “Hijo de puta” de los labios de Robert.

De verdad se me dificultaba moverlos, por eso dude en meter el tercer dedo, pero si ese dedo no cabía, mucho menos iba a caber mi miembro, y yo no me iba a quedar así.

Teniendo 3 dedos en su interior moviéndose hacían que se retorciera y soltaba ahogados gemidos, aún acompañados de sus palabrotas.

Retire lentamente los dedos y escuche un suspiro de alivio de sus labios, que le duro poco. Porque en cuando sintió que era lo que ponía cerca de su entrada soltó de nuevo un “NO” angustiosamente.

Sinceramente ya me importaba poco, estaba al límite, no podría esperar más. Así que sin perder tiempo me fui adentrando en él.

Robert, soltaba lastimeros quejidos de dolor y yo jadeaba quedamente. Me sentía morir, estaba tan estrecho, me envolvía placenteramente, también mezclado de dolor por lo apretado, pero seguramente nada comparado con lo que él sentía. Probablemente le estaba destrozando.

-Aaagh… - Salían exclamaciones de dolor de sus labios y veía como rasguñaba la pared.- Ya! ¡No te muevas!- Me pidió y su voz salió con sollozos.

-Falta poco…- Trataba de calmarle.

-¡Que no te muevas!- Exigió gritándome.

Me quede quieto, de verdad le lastimaba. Le solté de la muñeca que aún forzaba su brazo hacía atrás y lo puso también en la pared.  
Le tome de la cadera, esperando a que se disipara un poco el dolor, pero no aguantaría mucho.

Pasado cómo un par de minutos que se me hicieron horas, me desespere y sin esperar más termine de adentrarme en él, lo que causo que soltara un grito.  
Di unas pocas y extremadamente lentas embestidas para que se fuera acostumbrando su cuerpo.

Pose mis manos sobre las suyas en la pared, para poder alcanzar su rostro, el cual giro para mirarme y se notaba lo mucho que sufría.  
Lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, sin dejarlas caer, apretaba sus labios y puños.

Nos mantuvimos mirándonos hasta que di unas nuevas embestidas más profundas y fuertes que hicieron que cerrara sus ojos y en consecuencia las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mentón.

-Chris.- Dijo dificultosamente.- No es nada agradable… Déjame.- Me pedía con sus ojos llorosos.

Por nada lo dejaría. Simplemente ignore su petición, tenía que ceder más y para ayudarlo lleve una de mis manos a su miembro para masturbarle, haciendo que volviera a sentir un poco de placer ante el dolor.

Por varios minutos le estuve embistiendo en aquella posición, tratando de que se relajara aunque sea algo, y cuando le sentí menos tenso salí de su interior sin dejar de atender su miembro.  
Le di vuelta para que quedásemos de frente y pude contemplar su rostro marcado por las lágrimas. Me pareció encantador por lo que fui deslizando una mano de su mejilla, pasando por su costado, acariciando la cadera, para finalmente llegar a su pierna donde al llegar a su rodilla la anclé con mi mano, alzándola al lado de mi cadera, dejándole que con una se sostuviera.

Guie con mi otra mano mi miembro para de nuevo adentrarme en él, pues me moría por verle mientras lo hacía, por eso lo había puesto de frente a mí.  
Se sintió flaquear y aferro sus manos a mis hombros a modo de apoyo.

Comencé a adentrarme en él de forma más rápida, mientras me mordía el labio inferior, y Robert, parecía que se le cortaba la respiración, ya que abrió la boca y se quedó así, sin exhalar después de eso. Hasta que estuve completamente dentro de nuevo y sin pensármelo comencé unas embestidas más rápidas y fuertes, todo lo que aquella posición me permitía.

Su cuerpo de movía fácilmente con mis movimientos, soltábamos audibles gemidos, él más que yo.  
Me enloquecía verle así, agitado, ruborizado, con sus labios y ojos entreabiertos. No resistí más y junté nuestros labios. Le bese hambrientamente y él con dificultad me correspondía.   
De nuevo dirigí mi mano para atender su miembro y cuando lo hice clavo sus cortas uñas en mis hombros y atrapo entre sus dientes mi labio inferior.

Solté un quejido, pues me mordía fuertemente y no me soltaba. No me molestaba, de hecho me excitaba más y pronto sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre, lo que poco le importo porque seguía mordiéndome.

Eran muchas emociones y sensaciones juntas que no podía soportarlas por mucho tiempo. Las fuerzas me abandonaban y mis piernas fueron cediendo.   
Fui dejándome caer lentamente al suelo, llevándolo conmigo. Le solté su pierna pero para acomodarlo y a mí también.

Lo acosté, me acomode entre sus piernas y continué con las embestidas, ahora podía penetrarle más fuerte y no dude en hacerlo.

Apoye mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras arremetía contra su cuerpo y éste se arqueaba, dejando salir esos constantes gemidos.

Estaba seguro de que no dudaría mucho más, su interior se sentía delicioso, y sumándole esa imagen de él gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de mí era demasiado.

Volví a masturbarle para que él también terminara. Lo hice rápido, al ritmo de las embestidas.  
Subió el volumen de sus gemidos, apretó sus ojos fuertemente, paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para atraerme hacía él.  
Cuando me tuvo cerca sentí sus dientes de nuevo, pero ahora mordía mi hombro derecho con mucha fuerza.

La fuerza de su mandíbula aumento al mismo tiempo que sentí su interior estrecharse más y lo tibio de su esencia en mi mano.

Segundos después su agarre se aflojo hasta quedar completamente acostado, sólo siendo movido por mis embestidas.  
Continué con unas más hasta que ya no pude seguir. Di un par de fuertes embestidas en las que terminé dentro de él.

Me deje caer encima suyo, aún moviendo mi cadera, queriendo no perder esa sensación. Porque seguramente sería la única y última vez que lo sentiría, que lo tendría así.

 


	5. Chapter 5

POV ROBERT//

 

Inmóviles. Así estábamos los dos.

No quería ni pensar en el sin fin de idioteces que pasaban por su cabeza o si no pasaba nada. Aunque prefería que su cerebro si estuviese a punto de explotarle por todo lo que pensaba y que se le detuviera el corazón al darse cuenta en lo que había terminado, que se sintiera terrible.

Y yo ahí tumbado, con "eso" aún enterrado en mi parte más íntima, de pronto teniendo la desesperación de que no me viera más así, pero sin poder moverme. Sintiendo un pudor impresionante. Bonita hora en que lo siento, ¿no?  
Queriendo salir corriendo, pero también queriendo quedarme así.

Pero después de todo, si no había huido cuando tuve las oportunidades. ¿Por qué me molestaría en hacerlo ahora? Ahora que ya todo paso, que ya terminó.

Precisamente por eso; porque ya todo terminó y no hay razón para quedarme más tiempo.

Se veía tan guapo en su actitud de hace unos minutos, y yo en mi papel de inocente.   
Gritaba, me ordenaba cosas, me aventaba, poniéndose su máscara de malo.

Muy tímido, muy serio y cortes Chris Evans, pero a la mera hora también sólo piensa con el pene.

Y seguramente él pensando que me asuste, dejándole jalonearme y rogándole porque me dejara. Puta madre, si era tan lindo.

-Robert, ¿estás bien?- Sus preguntas pendejas.

-¿Tú que crees?- le dije mirando con desprecio.

-Perdóname.- Rogón.

-No.

-Por favor, yo...- Volviendo a ser el bobo de antes, desesperante.

-Mejor cállate, Evans.- Le interrumpí.- Y quisieras por favor quitarte de encima.- Ordené, aún manteniendo mi tono de desprecio.

Con su cara de preocupación y bobo fue separándose de mí, para después salir de mi interior. Y se sentía completamente extraño, me sentía todo abierto, y con "eso" caliente dentro, que cuando me incorpore para buscar mi ropa escurrió por mis piernas, haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Esas sensaciones eran completamente extrañas y nuevas para mí. Como le dije, y el estúpido no me creyó, nunca había sido infiel, y mucho menos había tenido sexo con un hombre.

Rápidamente tome mi ropa y me vestí, sin importarme el irme a limpiar algo antes, sólo quería irme, para no aguantar su fase de tonto de Chris.

Me puse completamente de pie y la sensación de "estar abierto" fue aún peor, no dolía, todavía, porque seguro me dolería hasta el alma después de eso, pero la incomodidad era mucha.   
Fui caminando a paso extraño a la puerta, antes de abrirla ordene un poco mi cabello, podía escuchar la voz de Chris, pero no le prestaba atención, por lo que no sé qué decía, seguro algo estúpido, así que para que molestarme.   
Me asegure de que aún en los bolsillos de mi pantalón estuviese mi móvil y mis llaves para salir de ahí caminando lo más normal posible.

Subí al auto y me marche de ahí. Apenas había avanzado unas cuantas calles cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Susan.

Oh oh...

-¿Hola?

-Hola, amor. ¿Está todo bien?

-Si. ¿Qué pasa?

-Como dijiste que no tardarías nada y bueno, ya tardaste mucho. ¿Si se quedaron a ensayar?

-Si, siento no haberte avisado.- Dije sintiéndome culpable.- Pero ya voy en camino.

-Con cuidado. Oye...- Hizo una pausa.- No hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pasa a la casa y quédate a descansar.- Justo lo que necesitaba.- Antes de que empiece el ajetreo por el estreno de la película, descansa lo más que se pueda para que no estés todo estresado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ah Gracias. Eres la mejor. Te amo.- Aunque haya pasado todo aquello mis palabras eran sinceras.

-Y yo a ti. Nos vemos hasta en la noche.

-Bye.- Y cortamos la llamada.

Si necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba estar solo un momento, necesitaba ducharme... y lavar ésta ropa.

Llegue a casa y me dirigí rápidamente a la ducha, una prolongada ducha. Cuando salí me puse una playera simple y unas bermudas con sandalias, quería estar completamente cómodo. Fui al cuarto de lavado para echar mi ropa a lavar, no la podía dejar por ahí con la "evidencia".

Después de eso me fui a al living a acostarme en un sillón, e inmediatamente mi móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo y era un mensaje:

_"Relájate. Disfruta del día, cariño._

_Te amo._

_Susan."_

 

Sus mensajes normalmente me hacían sonreír y sentirme agradecido y feliz por tenerla. Pero ahora me sentí miserable, de verdad la amaba, y le había sido infiel. Y a mi hijo también.

Cuando todo pintaba en mi vida mejor que nunca, de nuevo lo echaba a perder, y ahora con algo mucho peor.   
Tenía a mi esposa, que la amo como nunca he amado, a mi pequeño hijo Exton y a Indio que es un buen hijo, mi carrera que va de maravilla. Y de nuevo todo se me desmoronaba.

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

¿Qué no podía mantenerme feliz?

¿Por qué siempre tengo que echar a perder mi vida?

No me había sentido tan miserable desde la rehabilitación que me hizo darme cuenta de muchas coas. Donde aún cuando Indio nació yo seguía en mi destrucción, siendo un maldito adicto que no le importaba nada.

Que patético. Y ni siquiera fue por iniciativa ir a la rehabilitación, me obligaron a ir para no volver a prisión. Pero finalmente estuve limpio.   
Aunque aún luchando internamente ante la tentación de probar de nuevo ciertas sustancias. Y cuando conocí a Susan todo fue mucho mejor, ya no tenía esa lucha interna porque ya no sentía la tentación de caer de nuevo.

Y ahora. Ahora que lo había echado a perder de nuevo sentía que tenía que perderme de nuevo en ese mundo, mi mundo.

Las lágrimas habían parado, ahora sólo sentía la ansiedad, familiarizándome con ella después de tantos años. Queriéndome mostrar el alivio. No la cura, porque sé que no lo es. Pero si el alivio, para no sentirme tan miserable por aquello.

La oveja negra, eso había sido por mucho tiempo y ahora había vuelto.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pov ROBERT//  
  
Me pase la mayor parte del día tratando de calmar esa ansiedad, de que el sentimiento de mediocridad desapareciera. Pero no podía. Por eso me solté a llorar de nuevo. Como niñito.  
Y ni siquiera sé por qué de las razones lloraba.  
  
¿Por ser un posible adicto en retorno?  
  
¿Por infiel?  
  
¿Por sentirme mediocre, lo peor, una basura?  
  
¿O por el dolor que ya había estado manifestándose en mi trasero y mis muñecas?  
  
No tenía idea que como hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos... ni siquiera quería que desaparecieran.  
  
No me daba cuenta, o me la daba pero me importaba poco, pero si quería caerme, hundirme.  
  
En fin, me quede dormido no sé cuánto tiempo en el sillón, y cuando desperté era otra vez yo mismo. …l mismo Robert. O al menos así me sentía. Me sentía seguro, alegre, que el mundo me pertenecía.  
  
Era el poder de las lágrimas.  
  
Si no hubiese llorado, por ser tan cabrón e idiota al mismo tiempo, seguro todavía me sentiría mal.  
Aunque el que me reponga tan rápido también es signo de ser un cabrón, supongo.  
  
Agh! le estaba empezando a dar vueltas de nuevo al asunto, y no quería eso, sino, seguro que iba a recaer; en las drogas o en los brazos de Evans.  
  
Que gay...  
  
Me levante con la intención de ir a la cocina, ya que me comenzaba a dar hambre, y entonces una horrorosa punzada de dolor me llego a mi trasero. Mi desvirginado culito...  
  
-Auch! Auch!- Grite al dejarme caer sentado pero eso dolió más. - Carajo. Puta madre.- Decía en voz alta, por el incomodísimo dolor.  
  
Creo que hoy había roto mi record de palabras antisonantes dichas en un día.  
  
Como pude llegue a la cocina buscando algo que no necesitara preparar, no estaba de ánimo de hacer nada.  
Tome una manzana para comerla mientras buscaba en el refrigerador y en eso escuche mi móvil llamar. Lo había dejado en el living, y como supuse que era Susan no corrí a contestar. Ya le devolvería la llamada.  
Me quería mover lo menos posible. Era un dolor tan jodedor.  
  
Encontré al fin un paquete de comida congelada y mientras estaba listo fui al living para checar el móvil.  
"Nuevo mensaje: Chris Evans"  
  
Eso decía la pantalla y casi aviento el aparato. Que idiota.   
Di un suspiro antes de abrirlo, como si fuera algo peligroso.  
  
"Robert. Soy un idiota. Perdóname, por favor. No sé ni con que palabras pedirte disculpas. Sé que no lo harás. Que no me perdonarás. Y a la vez creo que es justo que no lo hagas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porqué no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que te hice. Lo que me mata es saber que te hice daño, en muchos sentidos. Perdóname."  
  
La cara se me puso roja, sentía mucho calor, y no sé bien decir que era por el coraje, a pesar de que las 3 veces que leí el texto pensaba: "Pendejo."  
  
Estaba claro que no le contestaría. No iba a ser así de fácil. Primero por qué no sé que tenía que perdonarle en realidad, había sido como violador y violado, y el pobrecito no se dio cuenta, y segundo, lo más seguro es que sólo se haya divertido, que haya experimentado, calmado sus ansias conmigo y ya, y no lo podía dejar así. Tiene que estar muerto por mí.  
Y si de pura suerte estaba muerto por mí, o lo estaría pronto, lo más seguro era que me acabaría odiando. Pero ese ya sería muy su problema.  
  
Deje caer el móvil en el sillón y me fui a la cocina para por fin comer. Cuando terminé me fui a la habitación para estar en la cama. No tenía la TV encendida, ni música puesta, no hacía nada en realidad, no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de estar relajado. Y así se me fue el resto del día.  
  
Ya anochecía cuando llego Susan con Exton. La escuché entrar por la puerta y quise correr a abrazarla. No, no era el remordimiento ni nada, yo soy así con ella siempre. Pero no pudé.  
En vez de que el dolor se disipara como creía, se iba haciendo más agudo. Así que como pude, entre cojeando y saltando, me acerque a ellos para abrazarlos.  
  
-¿Qué tal tu día?- Preguntó tiernamente Susan.  
  
-Extremadamente relajado.- Respondí con un suspiro, dándole un corto beso.- ¿Y el tuyo?  
  
-Tranquilo, no había mucho que hacer. Voy a dejarlo a su habitación.- Dijo refiriéndose a Exton que se veía a punto de caer dormido.  
  
La seguí, lo cambió, lo puso en su camita y ambos nos despedimos de él. Salimos en silencio y yo aún la seguía a donde se moviera.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó divertida.  
  
-Nada.- Respondí y la abrace posesivamente. Ella me correspondió.  
  
-¿Pelearon?- Preguntó de pronto.  
  
-¿Cómo?- Dije confundido.  
  
-¿Si peleaste con Chris?- Pregunto viéndome preocupada.- Me habías comentado que ya no le ibas a ayudar, pero no me dijiste porque, aunque parecías molesto. Entonces dijiste que hoy le dirías, que sólo irías a eso y por eso no tardarías, pero te tardaste mucho. Y cuando te llame para saber sonabas aturdido. Y ahora estas cojeando y mira.- Dijo apuntando a mis muñecas que estaban enrojecidas.- ¿Qué paso?  
Me quede en silencio. Era muy perspicaz y observadora. ¿Ahora que le decía?  
  
-Si, pelee con él. Pero nada grave.- Le dije para tranquilizarla.  
  
-¿Nada grave? Si parece que te duele todo.- Dijo mirándome preocupada.- ¿Por qué pelearon?  
  
-Por… estupideces. Olvidémoslo.  
  
-Pero él… ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas entre ustedes?  
  
-Como antes. Ni que fuésemos amigos. …l es un mamón impresionante.  
  
-Robert…- Parecía que quería regañarme.  
  
-Tú lo conociste. ¿Apoco no es mamón?  
  
-No lo creo. Sólo que le cuesta convivir con mucha gente. Pero cuando esta con poca en muy amable y sociable. Lo sabes.  
  
-Antisocial.  
  
-Sólo no empeores las cosas.  
  
-…l fue quien empezó.- Dije como niño regañado.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que empezó?- Pregunto curiosa y me puse nervioso.  
  
-La pelea.- Dije torpemente.  
  
-… De acuerdo.- Dijo insegura.- Me voy a dormir.- Y se dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar.  
  
-Honey… - Le llame cariñosamente y volteo.- Te amo.- Le dije y ella sonrió.  
  
-También te amo.- Respondió.  
  
-En verdad. No tienes idea.- Dije serio.  
  
-Lo sé.- Dijo y me miró tiernamente, para seguir caminando.  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
Habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez que vi a Chris. Desde su puto mensajito no me había vuelto a mandar nada y eso me asustaba.  
  
¿No me iba a rogar?  
  
¿No se estaba muriendo por mí?  
  
¿Entonces él fue quien me vio la cara?  
  
Cualquiera diría que era por amor, pero, ¡vamos! Esas son idioteces. Aquí lo que había entre eso era orgullo. ¡Mi maldito y jodido orgullo!  
  
Tan tonto soy que me fui corriendo a verme al espejo de la habitación para comprobar si seguía siendo el mismo.  
Me veía de distintos ángulos, diciéndome: “Sigues igual de bueno, Robert, eres sexy, todos mueren por ti. ¿Quién no te desearía?”  
Podía hacer esa idiotez en total libertad porque me encontraba solo en casa, Susan había estado insistiendo en que me quedara el resto de la semana descansando.  
  
Así estaba en mi torpe auto-convencimiento cuando mi móvil llamaba. Sin estar muy esperanzad a que fuera mi “no-admirador-violador” lo fui a contestar sin fijarme quien era.  
  
-¿Hola?- Dije desganado.  
  
-…Robert… soy Chris.- ¡Su voz! ¡Su torpe voz!  
Estaba emocionado, no porque cómo niñita enamora esperaba a que me llamara mi príncipe azul, sino porque sabía que tendría que venir a mí.   
  
Orgullo restaurado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- Dije sonando cortante aunque traía una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Yo… quería saber cómo estabas.  
  
-Estoy bien.- De nuevo cortante.  
  
-Ya veo… Estaba muy preocupado por ti, después de…  
  
-Estoy muy bien sin tener que verte ni tenerte cerca.- Dije antes de que terminará. Y se quedó callado un rato.  
  
-Perdóname. De verdad lo siento.- Dijo y clarísimo se escuchaba su voz de preocupación. Pero tenía que martirizarlo. Quería hacerlo.  
  
-Eso no fue exactamente lo que dijiste en el texto que me mandaste.- Y de nuevo se quedé en silencio.  
  
-Perdóname también por decirte eso. Yo no debí.  
  
-Entonces mentiste.- Dije con voz molesta.- Dime, sino querías hacerlo, si te arrepientes, ¿por qué lo hiciste? No soy una mujer como para que hayas perdido el control, ¿sabes?- Le estaba prácticamente gritando.- ¿Qué quieres Evans? ¿Mi perdón para dormir tranquilo?  
  
Le gritaba sin fin de cosas hirientes, todos los insultos que se me venían a la mente se los gritaba a través del móvil y él permanecía en silencio, aguantando todo lo que le decía.   
Pobrecito. De verdad quería mi perdón y se sentía terrible para aguantar todo aquello que le decía. Pero aun así yo no le iba a dejar tan fácil, además quería escucharlo decirme lo que yo quería. Y ojala me resultará, sino me iba a quedar como idiota.  
  
-Quiero verte.-Dijo suavemente después de que termine de insultarlo. Pero eso no me bastaba. Quería oírle más.  
  
-¿Para? No soy tu puta. –Dije con desprecio.  
  
-Claro que no, Robert. ¡Diablos! Yo no te veo de esa forma.- Decía inconsolable.- Quiero hablar bien contigo las cosas.- Hizo una pausa y escuche su suspiro.- Te extraño.  
  
“Buen chico”, pensé satisfactoriamente. Eso era lo que quería escuchar, pero no por eso iba a ceder. Claro que no. Aún le quedaba más por demostrarme.  
  
Porque él cuando le conocí me había demostrado que era decente, no sé, buena persona, atenta con los demás; todos lo querían por buenas razones y todas sus cualidades, pero a mí no me impresionaba, me era indiferente el chico.  
A mí me gustan las personas con personalidades fuertes, o cínicas, “los malos” esas personas me atraen, alguien con nefastas intenciones y él… él no entraba en esa categoría.  
Pero entonces luego vendría a demostrarme lo contrario, hizo que me tragara mis palabras. Y quedé impresionado, (en realidad me dio terror, un terror delicioso.), pero igual me decepciono al instante, cuando su conciencia sobresalió. Entonces tenía que hacer que su faceta de malo volviera, porque desde el instante en que me miro intensamente sometiéndome, me dije “tengo que tenerlo”.  
  
-Yo no quiero verte.- Dije, y después de un breve silenció sentencié.- Nunca.  
  
-Pero… de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. No quiero que me odies. Necesito verte, en verdad.- Y su voz comenzaba a quebrar.- Tú… ¿estás bien?  
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Qué creías? Que me iba a tirar al suicidio por ti. Soy lo demasiado grande para que eso que ocurrió signifique NADA en mi vida.- Dije lo más hiriente posible.  
  
-Es un alivio que estés bien.  
  
-Aham… si es todo, adiós.  
  
-¡Espera!- Pidió.- Por favor, necesito verte, piénsalo.  
  
-No necesito pensarlo. Y tampoco será necesario que vuelvas a llamarme.- Dije por último y corté la llamada.  
  
Volví frente al espejo corriendo y dije a mi reflejo sonriendo: “Te lo dije. Soy irresistible.”  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
Volvieron a pasar los días, sin nada realmente interesante, salvo mencionar que Chris había insistido en hablar conmigo. Me llamaba como dos o tres veces al día pero no le contestaba la llamada. Pero me bastaba. Seguía tras de mí, eso era lo importante.  
  
Pasó la premier de Iron Man 3, todo bonito y perfecto, como debe de ser y yo feliz como de costumbre, y más ahora que tenía increíbles motivos.  
  
Iba a entrevistas y algunos programas de TV, también a convenciones. Estaba muy atareado, pero tranquilo, hasta después.  
  
Chris ya había vuelto a enviarme mensajes de texto ya que no le respondía las llamadas. No pasaba de un “Perdóname” o “Tenemos que hablar”, hasta que llegó uno que fue el que terminó con mi tranquilidad. Decía:  
  
“Ya que no quieres verme, ni hablar conmigo, te lo tendré que decir de esta manera, ya que es importante, muy importante para mí. Esto no justifica el que haya actuado de aquella manera, pero tengo que decírtelo, sin excusas y sin rodeos; Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.”  
  
Se me corto la respiración, el calor subió a mi rostro y… casi me orino allí. Lo bueno es que me encontraba en casa, para que nadie pudiera verme en ese estado vergonzoso.   
Eso había sido completamente inesperado, fuera de lugar.   
  
-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Susan que estaba enfrente de mí acomodando su bolso.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de responderle el timbre se escuchó y ella tranquilamente fue a la puerta, por la pequeña ventanilla se asomó, y antes de abrirla se dirigió a mí.  
  
-Es Chris.- Dijo mirándome fijamente.  
  
-No podemos atenderle ahorita, tengo un compromiso.  
  
-Tienes que hacerlo.- Dijo seria.- Arregla ese problema que tengas con él y ya.  
  
-No es tan sencillo.  
  
-Dijiste que lo era. Ahora sólo arregla las cosas con él.  
  
-No. ¿porqué?  
  
-Por que es una buena persona. Es él el que te llama y tú no le contestas, ¿Verdad? He notado que haces eso.- Dijo acusadoramente. – Compórtate como adulto. …l quiere arreglar el problema que hayan tenido, copera.   
  
“…l lo que quiere es follarme” pensé vulgarmente. Y Susan ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- Alcance a escuchar que lo saludaba y yo salí casi corriendo a la habitación, huyendo.  
  
El muy maldito me había mandado ese mensaje seguro cuando ya estaba frente a la casa, para no darme tiempo de reaccionar.  
Pues no le daría el gusto.  
  
Escuche golpes en la puerta de la habitación y tontamente pregunté quien era.  
  
-Soy Chris. Robert, ¿ahora si podremos hablar?  
  
-Te escucho.- Dije inocentemente.  
  
-Hablemos sin una puerta de por medio.  
  
-¿Y mi esposa?- Pregunté recalcándole eso.  
  
-Salió.  
  
-Maldición.- Dije en un susurro para que no escuchará.  
  
Volví a mi animación frente al espejo diciéndome que podía manejarlo, tener el control de la situación, no como la última vez.  
  
No me tenía que ver sumiso, ni asustado según. Pero, ¿qué tal si al otro lado de la puerta el muy hijo de puta ya tenía su mano enterrada en la bragueta? Para en cuento la abriera se me fuera encima.  
  
Entonces, para tener yo el control, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Salir desnudo?  
  
Casi me rio por contemplar esa posibilidad, pero en realidad, me moría de ganas de ver su expresión si me viera abrirle la puerta así.  
  
Diablos. Sí así estoy yo, ¿cómo estará él?  
  
-Robert, no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas o me dejes entrar.- Dijo pacientemente.- Por cierto, ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?  
  
Maldito…


	7. Chapter 7

POV ROBERT//

-Si, que mensaje más bobo.- Dije con sorna.

De pronto una idea cruzo mi cabeza para seguir atormentado a Chris. Tome el móvil y le mande un texto a Jude, aún se encontraba por aquí, así que podría venir a mi casa, para ayudarme a lidiar con esto, y le sacaría algo de provecho.  
"Me urge que vengas a mi casa. Por favor, tarda lo menos posible." Le escribí y enseguida me respondió, sin preguntas ni nada me dijo que llegaría en 20 minutos. Genial.

Del otro lado de la puerta volvió a quedar en silencio. Yo tome de nuevo el móvil y marque a Susan. ¿Donde se había metido?

-Amor, ¿dónde estás?- Pregunte cuando me contestó la llamada.

-Voy camino a con el fotógrafo, para disculparte.- Ese día tenía una sesión de fotos, era ahí a dónde íbamos a ir hasta que llego Chris.

-Pero, si voy a ir. ¿Porque me dejaste aquí?

-No.- Sentenció.- Te quedarás a arreglar con Chris el problema que tengan, sea cual sea el tiempo que lleve. Volveré hasta en la noche. Adiós.- Me regaño y corto la llamada.

Suspire resignado y me dispuse a salir de ahí para enfrentarlo.  
Lo vi sentando en el suelo a un lado de la puerta y rápidamente salí por completo de la habitación para irme hacía el living. Me senté en un extremo del largo sillón y espere a que me siguiera y se sentó hasta el otro extremo.

Permanecí en silencio, serio, esperando a que él dijera lo que tenía que decir, pero igual sólo me observaba con una cara preocupada.

_______________________________

 

POV CHRIS//

 

-Te enamoras de mí cuando tendrías que esquivarme.- Dijo insolentemente, rompiendo el silencio.

-No estoy enamorado de ti.- Dije despreocupadamente. Satisfecho al ver la expresión de Robert, de puro disgusto.

-Explícate entonces.

-Pues no soy el mejor para hablar de amor, pero cuando hay amor uno interpone la felicidad de quien ama por encima de la propia, resiste las tentaciones llegado el momento.- Hice una pausa mirándolo con detenimiento, para ver si había interpretado bien lo que le dije.- Por eso dije “creo” el lugar de afirmarlo. Aún no lo sé.

Quedó callado, mirándome en una expresión que quería ocultar lo molesto que estaba, tratando de parecer indiferente.

Había pasado esas semanas pensando en él, tratando de evadir la pregunta cursi: “¿Me estoy enamorando?”

Podía imaginarme a Robert muerto de risa. No podía llegar con él con ese tipo de cosas, tendría que entrar un poco más en su mundo, en su ambigua mente. Por eso decidí que sí tendría que decírselo, sin afirmarlo del todo, pero tampoco negándolo.

Cuando uno está enamorado , resiste las tentaciones si es preciso, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Me encuentro en un momento de egoísmo total.

-¿No me quieres ni tantito?- Preguntó de pronto, ya relajando su expresión y con una sonrisa y mirada burlona.

Robert es complicado, su sentido del humor crudo, su actitud excéntrica, su moral ambigua; así es él. Pero estoy seguro de que en esa pregunta más que encontrarse su actitud se encontraba la necesidad de volver a tener el control.

-No.- Negué con la cabeza.- Te deseo, te demando, te codicio. Pero no te quiero, no te amo.- Repetí y esta vez sonrió.

-Pero aún así sabes que eres mío.- Dijo soberbio y puse una cara de no entender, que claro él no se lo creyó.- Desde que nos conocimos.- Hizo una pausa, mirándome divertidamente.- Me parecías un mamón, por eso no te hacía caso, aunque tú tampoco me hablaras. Pero, ¿Sabes después de qué me di cuenta?- Parecía divertidísimo con la situación, y se fue acercándose a mí. Sabía a que se refería.- Me di cuenta de que me espiabas. Cuando creías que estaba distraído me mirabas embobado o paseabas por donde estuviera para ver si así te miraba, y cuando no estaba cerca me buscabas con la mirada. Y cuando llegaba a hablarte ponías cara de niño con juguete nuevo, y ya después agarraste un poquito más de confianza. Pero con lo que dije más seguro: “Es mío”, fue cuando me pediste “ayuda” con lo de tu personaje. ¿Creerás que me emocioné cuando me lo pediste todo nervioso?

Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa triunfante, y yo sentía coraje y emoción al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué debería decirle ante todo aquello? Qué yo quería esa “ayuda” para aprovecharme, cuando en realidad él también estaba haciendo su jugada.   
Bueno, no hay nada de que preocuparme ahora.

-No quería decírtelo.- Comencé seguro, mirándolo directo a los ojos.- Pero nunca necesite ayuda para ese personaje.- Dije con una suave sonrisa.- La ayuda fue una excusa para poder tenerte cerca. Necesitaba comprobarme a mí mismo qué tanto te deseaba.- Lo vi incrédulo, pero aún no perdía su sonrisa, ni yo la mía.- ¿Cómo no nos imaginamos que los dos traíamos estrategia detrás de eso?

Reímos suavemente mirándonos fijamente, cerca uno del otro. El ambiente se había destensado un poco, pero no me podía confiar, eso es algo que aprendí de Robert, a no bajar la guardia con él.

-Me gusta eso de ti.- Dijo.- Que lo primero que mires de mí sean mis ojos, y que no pasen de ahí por largo tiempo.- Y me sonrió de una forma suave, tierna que aceleró mi corazón, pero después la cambió a una maliciosa.- Pero también me gusta tu costumbre de desnudarme con la mirada, sin tocarme, a mis espaldas. Como pervertido.- Dijo cada vez acercándose más a mi rostro, poniendo cuidadosamente una mano en mi muslo.- Siempre lo has hecho. Aún sabiendo que no podía ser, pero de cualquier manera decidiste hacerlo.

Se pegó a mi cuerpo, paso sensualmente la punta de su lengua entre mis labios, acariciando mi muslo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

Me quería mantener firme, fuerte pero sabía que no lo lograría, así que sin perder más tiempo le tome de la nuca e inicié un beso profundo, lleno de ansiedad que él correspondió enseguida.

Sin delicadeza, sin control le robaba el aliento. Estaba impaciente por poder poseerlo de nuevo, no pedía nada más, pero entonces el sonido del timbre llamando a la puerta retumbo por todo el lugar.

Con rapidez se separó de mi poniéndose de pie, y yo se lo permití, creyendo que podría ser su esposa de regreso.

Respiró profundamente y fue a atender, mientras yo le espere en el living y pronto escuche un grito de emoción que decía “Te extrañaba tanto, mi amor.” Seguida de risas de autentica felicidad, o eso parecía.

-Hola…- Escuche a mis espaldas y giré para encontrarme a Robert abrazado a un tipo, que parecía muy agradable y sonriente.

-…Hola- Dije desconcertado.

-Soy Jude Law. Mucho gusto.- Dijo sonriéndome, extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. Ahora recordaba a ese sujeto, era compañero de trabajo de Robert y amigo.

-Chris Evans.- Dije estrechando su mano.

-¡El capitán américa!- Dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.- ¿Y bien, que haremos?-Dijo mirándonos.

-Lo que tú quieras.- Respondió Robert, mirándolo seductoramente.

-Lo que yo quiera, baby, ¿estás seguro?- Dijo juguetonamente abrazándolo por la cintura, juntando un poco sus rostros.- Pero en mis planes no estaba tu amigo.- Dijo sonriéndome.- Aunque si a él no le molesta a mi tampoco. ¡Pero será la única vez que te comparta!

Se quedaron así unos segundos y yo los miraba confundido y molesto, de pronto me voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y soltaron la carcajada.

No entendía nada. Sólo quería que ese sujeto se fuera.

-De acuerdo, Chris. Cuéntame de ti.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la alfombra frente a mi y Robert se sentaba a mi lado.- ¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hombre?

-No entiendo.- Dije confundido.

-Nada. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Tienes novia?

-Algo parecido.- Dije dudoso.

-¿Algo parecido? –Dijo curioso.- ¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Pregunte tratando de no sonar grosero.

-Para estar tranquilo cuando sepa que mi Robert está contigo.- Dijo de lo más tranquilo sonriendo.

¿SU Robert? ¿Había dicho eso?

Se acercó a él y se abrazó a sus piernas, mientras Robert le miraba cariñosamente acariciando su cabello. ¿Pero qué carajos?

-Me voy.- Dije poniéndome de pie.- Fue un placer Jude. Adiós Robert.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Jude jalándome del pantalón.- No te vayas aún, amigo. Hay que conversar. Nos tomamos unas cuantas cervezas y ya, hay que socializar.

-Yo no creo. No quiero estorbarles.- Dije lo más normal posible.

-No digas tonterías Evans.- Dijo secamente Robert y Jude sonrió.

-¿Estorbarnos? ¿De qué hablas?

-De sea de lo que ustedes hablan y pretendan hacer.- Dije en un tono que bien podría pasar por celos.

-No te enfades.- Dijo divertido.- Rob y yo sólo somos amigos.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Te quedas?- Preguntó Robert.

No respondí sólo me deje caer en el sillón a modo de respuesta.

____________________--

 

POV ROBERT//

 

Después de que Chris hiciera su berrinche, le dijimos que iríamos a la cocina por las cervezas, un pretexto. Claro que no había alcohol a toda disposición en mi casa, ahí correría un peligro.

-Dime que sucede.- Pidió curioso Jude apenas entramos a la cocina.- Aunque me lo imagino.- Dijo juguetón.

-Baja la voz.- Pedí.- ¿Es muy obvio verdad?

-Por supuesto. Más con ese berrinche que hizo.- Dijo divertido.- ¿Y tú qué?

-¿De qué?- Dije normal.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Algo.- Confesé y ambos reímos bajo.- Pero…- No sabía como explicarle lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero…?- Dijo inquisitivo- Cuéntame.

-Me seduce.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero tenerlo. Quiero adquirirlo.

-Robert…- dijo incrédulo.- ¿Es en serio?

-Si.- Dije rendido.- Soy un maldito enfermo.

-Eres un bisexual excéntrico.- Me dijo cómo me habían llamado algunos amigos.- Pero y Susan…?

-Sabes que la adoro, que la amo, pero mis malditos demonios están volviendo a salir. No puedo estarme tranquilo por la vida, forzosamente tengo que jodérmela yo solito, sino parece que no estoy a gusto.

-Tienes que irte con cuidado. Estas acostumbrado a dejarte hundir. Te gusta caerte.- Dijo sincero, sin rodeos. Por eso es mi amigo.- Sé que lo quieres “tener” y no se te quitara la idea de la cabeza y no te detendrás en hacerlo. Pero esta vez no te hundas. Aférrate de algo para no caerte por completo.- Dijo y yo le abrace a modo de agradecimiento.- Y ahora vamos con él antes de que piense que estamos haciendo otra cosa.

-Déjalo que se esté muriendo de celos.

-Para eso me llamaste, ¿verdad?- Dijo riendo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.- Bien, continuemos con el show de los celos.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al living entre risas sólo para ver la reacción de Chris, que estaba tenso, con una expresión irritada en el rostro.

___________----------

POV CHRIS

 

-Amigo.- Comenzó a decir Jude dirigiéndose a mí.- Tendremos que ir a comprar las bebidas, no hay nada aquí. Vamos.- Dijo haciéndome una señal con la mano de que lo siguiera.

-Yo los espero aquí.- Dijo Robert acostándose en el sillón.

-Ok.- Respondió su amigo y me volteo a ver.- ¿Vamos o qué?- Me preguntó impaciente, ya que no me había movido de mi lugar.

Me puse de pie con pesadez y le seguí. Salimos y me sugirió que fuésemos en su auto, así que subí.  
Iba en silencio y me sentía incómodo, apenas le conocía, pero lo que de verdad me incomodaba era el como se trataba con Robert. Aunque dijo que sólo eran amigos, pero esa cercanía, las insinuaciones y sus sonrisas y miradas cómplices me molestaban, porque yo nunca pude llevarme así con él, ni lo lograría. Además Jude es muy atractivo, aunque no me atraiga tengo que admitirlo, no me sorprendería que entre ellos si hubiese otras intenciones. O es sólo lo paranoico que estoy.

En pocos minutos llegamos al supermercado e inmediatamente se dirigió a los licores, yo sólo le seguía.

-¿Cuál prefieres? – Preguntó observando la cantidad de botellas que había.- Yo llevare de estas para mí.- Dijo echando al carrito unas botellas y latas de cerveza.- Y de estas para, Robert. Ya sabes, es la que le gusta.- Dijo sonriéndome, poniendo en el carrito otro sixpack de cerveza de diferente marca. Claro que no sabía… no sé nada de él prácticamente.

Metí en el carrito las que yo había elegido y lo seguí de nuevo. Quería entablar una conversación con él, para que no pensara que soy un “mamón” como dice Robert, pero no sabía cómo ni de qué. Después de todo, Jude parece muy agradable.

-¿Estas grabando alguna película en estos momentos?- Rompió el silencio Jude, cuando llegamos a la caja.

-Si. Capitán América 2 y tengo un pequeño papel en otra.- Dije, recordando como Robert me había intentado ayudar con ese papel.

-¿Y volverás a ser el Capitán para The Avengers 2?- Preguntó curioso.

-Aún no negociamos eso. Pero espero que sí.

-Robert ya esta en esas negociaciones, para volver a ser Stark. Haber que resulta.- Dijo e hizo una pausa al llegar nuestro turno para pagar.- Es divertido trabajar con él, ¿verdad?- Preguntó sonriéndome.

-Sí.- Dije inseguro. Pues casi no convivimos en la grabación, pero con los demás se veía divertido.

Pagamos y nos dirigimos al auto. En el camino Jude sólo me conto momentos divertidos entre él y Robert, mientras grababan o cuando se veían, incluso cuando hablaban por teléfono. Dejando claro que ambos eran muy unidos, algo que me sin tener porqué ser así, pero me desagradaba.

-Llegamos, darling.- Dijo en tono meloso cuando Robert nos abrió la puerta.- Trajimos bebidas y botana.

 -Pasa, mi amor.- Dijo en el mismo tono y se sonrieron.- Es decir, MIS amores.- Dijo mirándome coqueto.

Ambos comenzaron a reír entrando a la casa, fui tras ellos. Pusimos las cervezas y la botana en la mesilla de centro del living y nos sentamos en los sillones. Ellos se sentaron juntos y yo quede en otro.

Nos pusimos a beber y platicar… Bueno, en realidad ellos platicaban. Jude era quien me metía a la conversación, porque para Robert era como si yo no estuviese ahí, ni siquiera me miraba y cuando lo hacía era una mirada seductora, pero fugaz.

Tenía ganas de irme, de dejarlos solos en su burbuja, de olvidarme de él por completo, pero sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo. Algo dentro de mí se dividía entre huir y quedarme a suplicar un poco de su atención, de su aprecio, pero tampoco podría hacer la segunda opción.

Esa actitud de Robert, sus sonrisas y miradas que me demostraban que él tenía el control me desquiciaban, teniendo la necesidad al extremo de que me considerara lo que quisiera, menos su juguete.

__________--------

 

POV ROBERT

 

Éste momento a diferencia de Chris, me parecía agradable. Tenerlo ahí muerto de celos, oprimiendo el impulso de hacer un berrinche con todo ese deseo quemándole por dentro.

Ni con todo lo que le insulte, ni con lo consiente que esta que tengo una esposa, puedo joderle más que con esto, embarrándole en la cara que Jude sin ningún problema atrapa mi atención, que me conoce demasiado y yo a él, que fácilmente parecemos un par de enamorados. Eso es lo que más puede joderle.

Aunque parece injusto que me divierta con sus celos, que me alimente de ellos, pero soy un hijo de puta… En verdad no puedo estarme tranquilo. No puedo aceptar ni permitir que siquiera piense en quererme o amarme, lo que diga él.

No quiero convertirme en su problema. Tiene que quedarle claro que conmigo no puede llegar a mucho.

-Oh! Me voy, amigos.- Dijo de pronto Jude.- Tengo una cita de trabajo.

-¿Y estas sobrio?- Dije burlescamente.

-Claro, sólo fueron cervezas.- Dijo como si nada.

-Pero hueles a alcohol.

-Ahorita se me quita.- Dijo riendo.

Se despidió de ambos, al final quedamos unidos en un fuerte y prolongado abrazo. Así somos entre nosotros. La verdad es que le tengo mucho aprecio.  
Lo acompañe a la puerta y cuando regresaba al living Chris ya estaba también de pie. No pensará en irse… No.

-También me marcho.- Dijo sin mirarme.

-No.- Dije secamente.- ¿Porqué?

-Sólo estaba aquí para no ser grosero con tu “amigo”.- Dijo sarcástico.

-¿Estás celosos?- Dije sonriéndole.

-Claro que no. Ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de ti.- Dijo molesto yendo hacía la puerta.

-¿Y eso qué?- Dije girándome para verle, no lo iba a seguir.- Te pone celoso de que él puede acercarse a mí sin ningún problema, de que él me hace reír, de que de él si se lo propusiera si me enamoraría.- Dije y el me volteo a ver incrédulo y molesto, pero de inmediato reanudo su caminata a la puerta.- Si sales de aquí definitivamente no vuelvas a buscarme.- Sentencié.

-Yo sólo vine para hablar contigo.- Dijo en tono seguro, pero ya no siguió caminando.

-¿En serio?- Dije suavemente.- ¿Es lo único que pretendías?- Se giro para mirarme.

-Sí. Y no pienses que me tratarás como tu juguete.- Comenzó a levantar la voz, acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-¿Y tú no has pensado que te convendría ser mi diversión?- Dije tranquilamente, sólo para hacerlo molestar más. Me gusta verle así. Ahí queda claro que de verdad me gustan las cosas horribles.

-Eres…- Dijo ya frente conteniendo la ira, apretando su mandíbula.

-Soy ¿qué?- Le rete, mirándolo fijamente.

-El demonio.- Dijo.- ¿De verdad no te importa tu familia?- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad se atrevió a decir eso?! Qué estupidez.

-¡¿Qué dices, bastardo?!- Dije también furioso.- ¡Te recuerdo quien fue quien inició todo esto, quien me forzó a servirle como su puta!

-¡¿Forzarte?!- Dijo con ironía.- Si te hubiese forzado tu cuerpo no hubiese reaccionado.

-Eres un bastardo.- Le escupí esas palabras.

-Tú eres el más grande hijo de puta.- Dijo retándome.

-Tú eres mío.- Dije aún molesto, para que le quedaran claro esas palabras.

Acerque con rapidez mi rostro al suyo para unir nuestros labios, y él hizo lo mismo.

Comenzamos con el beso más rudo que haya dado, aún con los estragos del enfado que tenía, como si estuviésemos peleando con nuestros labios en lugar de nuestros puños.

Lo mordía, le clavaba mis dedos y uñas en su nuca, le jalaba el cabello, todo desesperadamente y aún con ira.  
Cuando nos separábamos para poder tomar nuevas bocanadas de aire, Chris rápidamente me tomaba del cabello para reanudar los besos.

Precavidamente fui dirigiendo mi mano derecha a su entrepierna, cuando la tuve cerca la tomé con fuerza, haciendo presión con la palma de mi mano. Chris se separó del beso sorprendido dando un jadeo, pero sin soltarme.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Chris?- Pregunte con lascivia.- ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer tú?- Contratacó, con su mirada de deseo.

-Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte lo conveniente que puede ser el que seas mi juguetito.- Respondí con malicia.- Entonces, ¿Tú que quieres hacer?

-Convenirte. – Dijo rindiéndose.


	8. Chapter 8

POV ROBERT

 

Sonreí satisfactoriamente al escuchar su respuesta, recargue mi frente en su hombro sin dejar de masajear su entrepierna, también sintiendo sus caricias en mi espalda y cintura.

Se separó un poco, sólo para tomarme de la barbilla y poder reanudar los besos. Que esta vez fueron más calmados, pero igual con la pasión impregnada en ellos.  
Al separarnos lo miré y sus ojos expresaban un total deseo.

Esa mirada me intimido, me estremeció. A pesar de todas las ofensas, del considerarlo una simple diversión, al verle así me sentí vulnerable.

-Chris.- Susurré.- Podemos continuar, me puedes tomar y hacer lo que quieras, pero aquí no. Por favor.- Le pedí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

No me permitiría hacer algo así con él en mi casa. La casa donde vivo con mi familia, con mi esposa... Al menos podría mostrar respeto por eso. El no tener que estar lidiando cuando a cada rincón que voltee de ésta casa los recuerdos de que intimé con Chris ahí se hagan presentes. No lo toleraría.

-Vamos a otro lugar.- Dijo al fin.

Corrí al living para tomar mis llaves, el móvil y mi billetera. Rápidamente le deje una nota a Susan explicándole que arregle las cosas con Chris y que nos íbamos a ir a beber y no regresaría hasta mañana.  
En seguida salimos y me condujo a su auto que en cuanto subió puso en marcha.

Ya había oscurecido. No sé bien qué hora era, pero ya era definitivamente de noche. Después de todo Chris llegó como a las 6pm y entre todo el demás rollo pasaron unas horas.

Yo respiraba más aceleradamente, esperando no verme tan obvio a contrarió de él que movía nerviosamente sus dedos en el volante.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima y sé que eso le ponía más nervioso, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo, cuando él podía voltear igual me miraba deseoso.

-Ya.-Dije impaciente y volteo a verme confuso.- Métete en una calle desolada o un callejón.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. A mi parecer muy perversa.

-Hazlo.- Ordené.

Después de avanzar un par de cuadras metiéndonos entre varias calles, para elegir el lugar más conveniente, se detuvo detrás de unos departamentos.

Perfecto, estaba muy escondido, no pasaba nadie, ni autos ni personas. No había porqué preocuparse por maleantes, si ahí no pasaba ni un alma no les convenía estar ahí.

Apago las luces y el motor, se bajó del auto, lo rodeo hasta llegar a mí puerta, la cual abrió y me jaló prácticamente para que saliera.

Me acorralo entre el auto y su cuerpo, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara, y comenzó a besarme.

Llevó sus manos a mi cadera, posándolas ahí y yo tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra en su nuca, acariciando suavemente su cabello.  
Fue bajando a mi barbilla con sus besos, pasando por mi cuello hasta llegar a donde iniciaba mi pecho, para después ascender por ese mismo camino de vuelta a mis labios.

Tenía que admitir que me encantaba la forma en que hacía sus movimientos. Lograba por completo acalorarme.

Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y me empujo dentro. Provocando que quedara medio acostado en el asiento, pero él se subió también, acomodándose arriba de mí entre mis piernas.

Es un tanto incómodo al estar en un espacio tan reducido, pero también es excitante, pues nunca he hecho algo así en un auto.

Seguimos besándonos. Eran besos húmedos, nuestras lenguas jugaban dentro y fuera de nuestras bocas.  
Acariciaba su espalda con un poco de rudeza, pero estaba con la calentura a más no poder y así trataba de calmar la ansiedad.

Tome los bordes de su camisa para irla subiendo y deshacerme de ella.   
Rompió el beso para terminar él mismo de quitarse la prenda e hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones, dificultándosele el quitármelos, por la cercanía y el poco espacio, pero al final pudo hacerlo.

Se acercó nuevamente a mi rostro pero no nos besamos, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Con la poca luz que se colaba podía contemplar perfectamente sus expresiones.

Comenzó a mover su cadera, haciendo chocar nuestras entrepiernas constantemente.  
Se mordía el labio inferior y yo comenzaba a respirar más entrecortadamente, seguíamos sin despegar nuestras miradas haciéndome sentir vulnerable de nuevo.  
Dispuesto a todo lo que él disponga.

Lleve una mano a su cadera para que se detuviera y así lo hizo, dirigiendo mi otra mano a su entrepierna para darle más estimulación, pero ya se encontraba con una erección. Por lo que desabroché su pantalón, baje la bragueta, y lo fui bajando con todo y su boxer hasta que su miembro pudiese salir.

Ya con el roce directo de mi mano y su miembro empecé a acariciarle más precisamente.  
Chris se acercó de nuevo a mis labios para darles succiones y mordidas a su antojo, mientras bajo sus manos a mis muslos para levantar mis piernas hasta quedar flexionas pegadas a mi pecho.  


Se separó una vez más, tratando de incorporarse lo más que podía para despojarme de la ropa interior. Cuando lo hizo volvió a abrir mis piernas, quedo hincado delante de mí y comenzó a masturbarme.

-¿Quieres llegar hasta el final?- Preguntó y su voz me estremeció.

-Si... Sé que tú también lo quieres.- Dije entre suspiros de gozo.

-Por supuesto que quiero.- Me dijo sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa de perversión.

Le contemple desde mi posición acostado, mis ojos recorrían todas las partes que se podían apreciar de cuerpo.  
Su pecho ancho y fuerte desnudo, siguiendo con su cintura que era más estrecha, para bajar un poco más encontrándome con sus caderas y su miembro que sobre salía imponente, y luego seguían sus pantalones que no dejaban ver casi nada de sus piernas.  
En cambio yo estaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, sólo conservaba mi camisa blanca.

Seguí la trayectoria de su mano derecha a su boca, en la cual metió un par dedos, ensalivándolos, para después bajarla.

Volvió a tomarme de los muslos para alzarlos, ésta vez un poco menos y en seguida sentí ese par de dedos acariciar mi entrada. En lugar de cerrar las piernas por reflejo las abrí más.  
Él seguía tomando una para mantenerla así pero de la otra me encargaba yo, para que pudiera seguir en su labor de prepararme.

Adentró un dedo en mí, lo movió unas cuantas veces y de inmediato estaba el segundo luchando por entrar igual.  
Yo ya estaba jadeando, rasguñando el asiento y, no estaba seguro pero, de repente movía la cadera para sentir más de ese extraño placer.

Unos momentos después sentí un tercer dedo que me hizo sentir ya un poco el dolor, pero de cualquier manera deseaba sentir más. Así que busque con la mirada la atención de Chris, pero se encontraba muy metido en su labor.

-Chris.- Tuve que llamarle entre jadeos y me miro.- Ya saca tus dedos y dame con lo otro.- Pedí sin vergüenza.

Asintió sonriendo, se acomodó más cerca de mi cuerpo sacando sus dedos y tomo con una mano su miembro para llevarlo a mi entrada, pero sólo lo restregaba en ella, haciendo poco presión sin llegar a entrar y me estaba desesperando.

-Métela.- Pedí sin querer parecer desesperado, aunque a esas alturas ya no importara.

-Déjame disfrutarte un poco más.- Dijo mirándome coqueto.

-Ya podrás hacerlo después. Ahora sólo has lo que te digo.

Sonrió y comenzó a introducirse sin dejar de mirarme y yo tratando de no cerrar los ojos para seguirle mirando por igual.

Ya sentía un agudo dolor y aún ni entraba por completo. Intentaba relajarme, respiraba profundo y tuve que cerrar los ojos.  
Chris seguía adentrándose lentamente, podía escuchar sus jadeos y yo trataba de mantener la boca cerrada, que ningún sonido saliera de ella, pero note que sería imposible.   
Desesperadamente tome el borde del cuello de mi camisa y lo acerque a mi boca para morderlo y evitar gritar.

-¿Listo para más?- Escuché a Chris preguntar cerca de mi oído cuando termino de entrar en mí.

Entreabrí mis ojos para mirarle y asentí.  
Realmente debería de esperar un momento para que parte del dolor se disipara, pero ya no quería esperar más.

Comenzó a dar unas lentas y suaves embestidas, pero que aún con esa suavidad dolían a horrores, por lo que no dejaba de morder la camisa.

Después de un par de minutos deje la camisa en paz y comencé con los gemidos, que le dieron la señal a Chris de aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Podía asegurar que el auto me movía al mismo compás que nuestros cuerpos. Chris ya no se andaba con delicadeces, arremetía contra mi cuerpo bruscamente y me mordía desde los labios, mejillas y parte de mi cuello, y yo sólo me dedicaba a gemir y arañarle la espalda con desesperación.

-Siéntate.- Pedí entre gemidos.

Detuvo las embestidas  y me miro extrañado, pero aun así coopero.  
Hizo a un lado mis piernas y se sentó, tomé un respiro y luego me subí a horcajadas sobre él, que me miro expectante.

Le bese calmadamente mientras me acomodaba mejor, para después tomar su miembro y llevarlo a mi entrada, pero no podía llegar a meterlo, me molestaba, me estaba doliendo de nuevo.

-Ayúdame.- Susurre sobre sus labios.

Continuó besándome pausadamente mientras me abrazaba a su pecho y yo me aferre a sus hombros. Llevo ésta vez su mano para darse apoyo de adentrarse en mí.

Gemí dolorosamente al sentirlo en esa posición, enterrando de nueva cuenta mis uñas en su piel, mientras mantenía mi mirada hacia afuera por la ventana del auto, contemplando la oscuridad de la calle.

Me separó de su pecho para mirarme y besarme lentamente, pero igual un beso delicioso que me hacía suspirar.

Me encantaban esos intercambios de estado, pasando de lo desenfrenado a lo delicado constantemente para no terminar hecho polvo.

Rompí el beso y empecé a mover lentamente mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo para poder sentirlo otra vez, ganándome gemidos de su parte.

Metía sus manos debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi cintura y espalda, yo había recargado ambas manos en el respaldo del asiento para darme apoyo y no seguir torturando su piel.  
Pronto tomo con fuerza mi cadera para comenzar a embestirme a su ritmo, y yo sólo pude gritar y quedarme quieto, dejando que él me hiciera a su antojo.

De sus labios salían frases incompletas y nada coherentes que me desesperaban por lo cual fui directo a besarle con rudeza, llevando mi mano derecha a mi miembro para darle atención, pues sentía que muy pronto explotaría de tanto placer, que desde que cambiamos a esa posición tocaba un punto dentro de mí que me hacía estremecer y gritar de placer puro.

Con casi nada de cordura me separé de sus labios bruscamente, gritando y acelerando el ritmo de mi mano, deseando que siguiera en ese mismo ritmo rápido de sus embestidas. Y así fue como llegué al orgasmo, sintiéndome perdido.

Lo escuché gemir mi nombre repetidas veces, sintiendo ardor en mi cadera debido a que su agarre había hecho más presión, seguida de la sensación de que algo caliente llenaba mi interior.

Después de eso embistió suavemente unas cuantas veces más mi cansado cuerpo, para luego sentir como se relajaba dando unos suspiros agotados.

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

POV CHRIS

 

 

-Robert.- le llamé entre suspiros.- ¿Te dormiste?

-No.- Respondió simplemente, sin moverse de su posición.- Aunque si me dio sueño.- Confesó.

-¿Te… llevo a tu casa?- Pregunté temeroso.

-Llévame a tu casa.- Respondió y me puso idiotamente feliz, más feliz.

-Encantado. Pero no puedo manejar desde aquí y así.

-Pues haber cómo le haces.- Dijo divertidamente.- No tengo ganas de moverme. Además.- Dijo llevando su rostro frente al mío.- Aun estas duro.- Susurró sonriéndome, e hizo que me avergonzará un poco.

-¿Me estas insinuando algo?- Dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Yo no insinúo nada, niño.- dijo altaneramente con su sonrisa.- Si quiero algo lo pido y ya. Y tampoco te estoy pidiendo nada.- Aclaró.- Sólo tengo pereza de moverme.

-Entonces yo me encargo.- Dije para levantarlo y hacerlo a un lado.

Como pude lo acosté de nuevo en el asiento y salí lentamente de su interior, apenas me separé y velozmente junto sus piernas.

-Ya no te voy a hacer nada, tonto.- Dije mientras le pasaba su ropa.

-No es eso. Te recuerdo que terminaste dentro de mí y… bueno… - Decía a lo que a mi parecer un poco avergonzado.- Pásame un pañuelo, ¿quieres?- Dijo queriendo volver a sonar normal.

Reí por lo bajo, acomodé mi ropa en su lugar y le pase un pañuelo desechable.   
Salí del auto para regresar al lugar del conductor mientras él se arreglaba. Luego de un momento también regreso al lugar del copiloto mientras arrojaba el pañuelo por la ventana.

-Listo. Ya deje aquí nuestro ADN.- Dijo riendo y yo sólo negué con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Tengo que admitir que me pone emocionado el saber que aunque sea por esa noche se quedara conmigo.

No sé bien que actitudes o que reacciones debo tener ante esta situación, pues Robert de repente habla mucho, con ofensas hacia mí o con insinuaciones, y en otras ocasiones no hablaba casi nada y todo era confuso, con su costumbre de echar abajo todo lo que dijera y al final no quedaba nada seguro.

-¿Ya viste te conviene convenirme?- Soltó después de un tiempo de estar en silencio.

No le respondí. Lo que tenía bien en claro que Robert no sólo buscaba traerme como su juguetito, podía notar como quería algo más de mí, pero yo no estaba seguro de qué podría ser, y siendo más honesto, estoy seguro de que él tampoco sabe que es lo que realmente quiere de mí.

Por lo menos, sabiendo eso, ya no me siento en desventaja con él. Puedo tomar un poco del control de toda esta “relación”.


	9. Chapter 9

POV CHRIS

 

La cabeza me explotaría en cualquier momento de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Mientras Robert se duchaba quise aclarar mis pensamientos, pero sólo resultaba lo contrario. Al tenerle más cerca mi razonamiento me abandona.  


Frustrado me deje caer en la cama cerrando mis ojos, queriendo dejar de pensar. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí como subía a la cama.

-Despierta.- Me dijo.

Abrí los ojos y lo encontré a escasos centímetros de mí. Se encontraba inclinado hacia mí, traía sólo la toalla rodeándole de la cintura y su cabello estaba húmedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte adormilado.

-Préstame algo de ropa para dormir.- Dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y yo asentí, pero no me moví, la ducha me había dejado derrotado.- ¿O me quieres así?- Preguntó al notar que no me movía.

-No sería mala idea.- Dije sonriendo.

-A mí me parece una idea pésima.

Con pereza me levante de la cama para ir a los cajones y buscar algo que pudiese quedarle mejor. Cuando encontré algo me gire para entregárselo y lo vi frente al espejo examinándose y sólo me quede observándole.

-No puedo ir así a casa.- Dijo mientras paseaba sus dedos por las marcas que le había hecho en su cuello, cerca de sus labios, algunas en sus mejillas y en su cadera, donde tuvo que bajar la toalla un poco más para notarlas.- ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que desaparezcan?- Preguntó volteando a verme.

-Un par de días.

-¿Qué digo para ausentarme un par de días?- Me cuestionó de nuevo.

-No lo sé.

-Pues piensa, por que es tu culpa.- Dijo a modo de regaño mientras tomaba la ropa que estaba en mis manos.

-No sé... Dí que vas a estar con Indio, yo que sé.- Dije lo único que se me ocurrio.

-Eso no va a funcionar.- Me dijo mientras comenzó a cambiarse.

Ya no dije nada más, simplemente me quede observándole mientras se ponía la ropa que le di y él ni se inmutaba. Claro, después de lo que hemos hecho que pudor puede haber ante eso.

Mi móvil comenzó a llamar y salí de la habitación para contestar, pues era Minka quien llamaba.

-¿Hola?- Contesté.

-Hola Chris. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?- Se escuchó su voz alegre.

-De maravilla. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-En realidad he estado aburrida.- Confesó y se escuchó una leve risa.- Ya tiene días que no nos vemos. ¿Las grabaciones absorben todo tu tiempo?

-Minka, ya te lo había dicho. Sí, las grabaciones han estado pesadas, no tengo tiempo de nada más.- Explique sin oírme grosero.

-Lo sé, pero ya te hecho de menos. Ni siquiera hemos hablado por teléfono. ¿No crees que esto podría afectarnos?

-Es trabajo. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Puedo acompañarte a algunas grabaciones, aunque sea pasaríamos un poco de tiempo juntos.

-No creo que se pueda.- Dije inseguro y se escuchó el silencio en la línea.

-Entiendo.- Dijo en un suspiro.- ¿Quieres que nos demos un tiempo?

-¿Qué? No, no. ¡Qué dices! - Dije sorprendido.

-Chris, has estado raro. Mejor sé directo, si ya no quieres...- Le interrumpí.

-Escucha, Minka, es sólo el estrés del trabajo.- Le decía calmadamente.- En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre estaremos todo ese tiempo juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Dijo sin estar muy convencida.- Te extraño, ¿sabes?

-Yo también te extraño. Tal vez pueda escaparme luego para ir a verte.- Dije en tono cómplice.

-Eso me gustaría.- Dijo suavemente.

-Te prometo que buscaré la oportunidad. Por ahora tengo que dormir. Nos veremos pronto. Te quiero.

-Te quiero.- Repitió.- Adiós.

-Adiós. - Y colgué.

Dí un suspiro y me giré para regresar a la habitación, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Robert a unos pasos de donde yo estaba.

-Te tome por los huevos.- Dijo riendo levemente.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- Dijo traviesamente.

-Me asustaste.- Dije tratando de calmarme.- Que metiche eres.-

-Quería saber que era lo que no querías que escuchará.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, caminando a las escaleras para ir de nuevo a mi habitación y le seguí.

-No es como si no quisiera que escucharas...- Trataba de explicar.

-Chris, no tienes por que darme explicaciones.- Dijo tranquilo mientras entraba a la habitación.- Aunque...- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Cuéntame algunas cosas.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunte quedándome recargado en la puerta.

-Sobre ella y tú.

-No te contaré nada.- Dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo dime una cosa. Si la quieres ver cuanto antes, ¿por qué fuiste por mí y no por ella?

  
Me miraba burlonamente y yo molesto. Rápidamente le tome de la nuca para atraerlo a mí y le devore la boca.

Él se apoyó en mi pecho para no caer sobre mí y con dificultad me correspondía. Quería separase pues ya jadeaba por aire, pero tendría que hacerlo sufrir un poco más, hasta que recibí una cachetada por parte de él que hizo que lo dejase libre.

-Si que te ofendieron mis palabras. – Dijo respirando agitadamente.- Olvídalo. Buenas noches, tonto.- Dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se cubría con las sábanas.

Me quede un momento así, mirándole, hasta que decidí que sería mejor también dormir. Apague las luces y me acosté a su lado.  


Desperté por el sonido de la voz de la Robert que al parecer hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Me puse de pie y camine en busca de donde estaba, miré el reloj y era ya un poco tarde, por suerte hoy tampoco filmaba.  
Se encontraba en el living dando vueltas mientras hablaba con el teléfono en la mano, no le interrumpí, sólo me senté en uno de los sillones a esperar a que terminará.

-Mi hijo vendrá para acá.- Dijo una vez que colgó la llamada.

-…¿Cómo?- No sabía si eso era malo.

-Ayer te lo dije.- Decía mientras se sentaba a un lado.- No puedo ir a casa así.- Repitió señalando las marcas.- Ya hable con Susan y le dije que pasaría unos días con Indio, después de todo así le hacemos. Y también hable con Indio, que encantado está dispuesto a estar aquí con nosotros.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Se quedarán aquí?- Pregunté.

-Sí.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Es algo así como tu responsabilidad. Las consecuencias, ya sabes.

-Por mí no hay problema. ¿Pero no te preocupa lo que dirá tu hijo de las marcas?

-No tiene por qué saber que me las hiciste tú.- Hizo una pausa.- Me voy a cambiar, tú igual, vamos a ver a Indio en un mall que le dije, tengo que comprar unas mudas de ropa.

-Si salimos juntos y algún paparazzi nos ve Susan se enterará que estás conmigo.

-Pero estará Indio, lo que se verá como una salida normal entre amigos, como le hacen las chicas.- Dijo haciendo ademanes afeminados.- Además hay que darle gusto a las fans. Que se aloquen al vernos juntos.- Dijo riendo.

-Eehh… no estoy seguro.- Dije y de pronto paro su risa para mirarme serio.

-Oh olvide que tienes día libre y que iras con tu novia.- Dijo secamente.

De inmediato se puso de pie encaminándose a las escaleras y yo me quede extrañado con su actitud, pero en un par de segundos se convirtió en una sonrisa ladina al contemplar la posibilidad de que eso hayan sido celos.

Me dirigí a la habitación pero él se encontraba dentro del baño. Rápidamente me cambié de ropa para esperarlo e ir con él.  
Cuando salió ya se encontraba con su ropa puesta, no me miró y se veía serio. Dejo la ropa que le presté en la cama.

-Antes de que vayas con tu novia, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno, tendré que ir por mi auto ya que tú te irás por tu lado, así que ¿me llevas en el tuyo? Sólo me dejas en mi casa, y te vas a donde tengas que ir. Y aprovechando que iré por el auto, pues pasaré por algo de ropa y ya.

-Robert, no es necesario. No iré con Minka.

-¿Porqué? Si le dijiste que irías con ella lo más pronto posible.- Dijo molesto y yo sonreí.

-Quiero estar contigo.- Dije como si nada.

-Como sea.- Dijo desviando la mirada.- De cualquier modo iré por mi auto y por ropa, para que no se note extraño que no me quiero acercar a mi casa.

-Vamos.- Dije complacido saliendo de la habitación.

Subimos al mi auto y me dirigí a su casa. Cuando llegamos entró mientras yo le esperaba en el auto, no tardó mucho cuando vi salir su auto de la cochera. Avanzó y yo le seguí, pero el destino era a mi casa, de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunté cuando llegamos.

-Voy a dejar esto dentro.- Dijo refiriéndose a la mochila. Le tendí las llaves de la casa y rápidamente fue y volvió.- ¿En cuál nos vamos?

-En el tuyo. Tú eres quien sabe a donde hay que ir.

Guarde mi auto en la cochera para volver al suyo y dirigirnos a donde se encontraría su hijo.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

POV ROBERT

Llegamos al lugar a donde había acordado con Indio, y él ya se encontraba ahí, en una mesa de la parte de afuera de una cafetería. Estacione y bajamos para ir con él.

-Hola, papá.- Saludo cuando me vio. Le di un abrazo y luego miró a Chris.- Hola.

-Hola.- Respondió el saludo y parecía nervioso.

-Bueno, ¿Desayunamos?

Ordenamos, no había mucha charla, ya que ninguno de los dos me seguía, supongo que ambos les parecía incómodo pues no se conocían. Resignado me dedique a comer en silencio.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Pregunté al terminar.

-Vamos a comprar una nueva guitarra.

Fuimos a las tiendas de instrumentos, nos metíamos entre pasillos abarrotados de guitarras y bajos principalmente, hasta que se detuvo contemplando algunas.

-¿Y por qué nos quedaremos con Chris?- Pregunto tras asegurarse que Chris no nos seguía.

-Pues Susan insistió en que arreglara con él un pequeño problema que teníamos y también para conocerlo más.- Le explique.

-Y por que puedes sacarle provecho a otro Bromance.- Aseguro riendo.- ¿Cómo te gusta hacer eso?

-Es estrategia. A las fans les encanta.- Le dije sonriendo.

Aunque en esta situación con Chris lo que tenía que hacer era fingir que no pasaba nada en lugar de aparentar un romance.

Pagamos la nueva guitarra y nos fuimos a casa de Chris. En el trayecto se pusieron a conversar de cualquier cosa y parecía que se habían agradado, al menos ya no estarían de aburridos.

Entramos a la casa y lo primero que hizo Indio fue tocar su guitarra nueva, mientras yo le hacía señas a Chris de que me siguiera a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-¿Ahora dónde dormiré?

-Oh, sígueme.

Avanzamos unos pasos y me señalo un par de puertas donde me dijo que era donde cada uno de nosotros podía quedarse.  
Se fue de nuevo al living y yo entre a esa habitación para dejar mi mochila y me quede tumbado en la cama unos minutos cuestionándome ahora qué. Hasta que recordé y me convencí de que sólo me encontraba ahí un par de días hasta que estuviese en condiciones de que Susan me viera.

Me paré con intenciones de ir con Indio, pensando que seguro seguiría incómodo estando ahí con Chris, pero cuando llegue al living los dos conversaban y reían de no sé que cosa. Me pareció extraño, pero lo deje pasar, sin interrumpirlos me senté en otro sillón.

-Inténtalo.- Le decía Indio acercándole la guitarra.

-No, no.- Negaba con una sonrisa boba Chris.- Tiene mucho tiempo que no toco una. Será un desastre.

-No importa, inténtalo.

-¿Y si arruino tu guitarra nueva?

-La pagas.- ambos se sonrieron. Y fruncí el ceño. Eso si ya estaba pareciendo raro.

-Ni siquiera tengo idea de que tocar.- Decía Chris mientras tomaba la guitarra.

-Improvisa y yo canto algo.- Propuso.

Avergonzado Chris asintió y se puso a tocar la guitarra torpemente al principio y después Indio comenzó a cantar algo igual improvisado y ambos me ignoraban…  
Al finalizar rieron por lo que les había resultado.

-No estuvo mal.- Le felicitó Indio.- Oye papá.- Por fin me miraron.- Ahora tu canta y toca algo.

-No creo, ustedes sigan.- Le dije y me volvieron a ignorar.

Se dispusieron a seguir improvisando y para no estar como idiota ahí me fui a la habitación, donde terminé jugando en el móvil entretenidamente. Ni siquiera me gustaban esas cosas pero no sabía que hacer, ni Chris ni Indio me prestaban atención como para proponer salir o algo, estaban muy entretenidos.

-Papá.- Escuche que Indio me llamaba, estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Dime.

-¿Acompañarás a Chris a filmar mañana?

-No.- Respondí extrañado.

-Es que… me invitó a la grabación, y quiero ir.- Dijo un poco apenado.

-Pues…  puedes ir si es lo que quieres. Aunque pensaba que haríamos algo juntos.

-Quiero ir a ver. Después de todo me gustan esas cosas, ya sabes.

-De acuerdo, está bien, ve con él.           

Me dedico una leve sonrisa y se fue. Pasado un tiempo fui a donde ellos estaban para ver que hacían, ya me estaba aburriendo, aunque en realidad me ponía de nervios saber que hacía mi hijo con Chris. Apenas se conocieron un par de horas y ya parecían amigos. E Indio es mi sangre, somos muy parecidos en nuestras actitudes… por lo que puede… pasar algo raro…  
Además no es normal que Indio le tome confianza a alguien tan rápido y Chris tampoco es de ese tipo de personas. ¿Qué tramarán…?

¡¿Pero en qué pienso?!

Me abofetee mentalmente por pensar ese tipo de idioteces. Llegue al living pero no estaban ahí, camine a la cocina y tampoco se encontraban en ese lugar, así que corrí a la habitación de Chris para buscar, pero no había escuchado nada.

Abrí la puerta pero estaba vació. Me puse a buscar por todas partes de la casa llamándolo y no había nadie.

Mi paranoia volvió…

Marque rápidamente el número de mi hijo y no contestaba, así que probe con Chris y tampoco contestó y ya me estaba poniendo histérico.

Con qué estén haciendo algo extraño…

Pero entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no contestaron mi llamada?- Les cuestione apenas estaban dentro. Y ambos me miraron extrañados.

-Fuimos por algunas cosas rápido.- Dijo Indio mostrando algunas bolsas que traían en las manos.

-Y no contestamos porque ya estábamos cerca.- Explicó Chris.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Pregunte a mi hijo.

-Estabas allá arriba en el cuarto, no tardaríamos y además estoy con tu amigo, no lo vi necesario.- Respondió aún extrañado.- ¿Por qué estás tan histérico?

-Estoy histérico porque eres un adolecente.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron a la vez confundidos.

-No sé qué pueda pasar. No sé qué piensas. No sé qué puedan hacer.- Dije alterado.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué insinúas?- Preguntó Indio con los ojos completamente abiertos y Chris estaba igual.

-Robert, sólo fuimos por helado que se le antojo a Indio y de paso trajimos otras cosas.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, yo examinándolos con la mirada y ellos mirándome confundidos. Después di un suspiro y les di la espalda, de verdad si me había puesto histérico. Les murmure un “no importa” y pasaron a la cocina y yo me quede en el living sintiéndome un idiota.

Podía escuchar sus murmullos, pero no distinguía nada de lo que decían, aunque era seguro que hablaban de mi comportamiento.

-¿Quieres?- Me preguntó Chris, ofreciéndome un poco de helado en un recipiente.

Lo tomé sin decir nada y se sentó a mi lado, enseguida llego Indio sentándose en un sillón diferente igual sin decir nada.

Miraba un punto fijo, sin prestarles atención. ¿Por qué me comportaba así? No tenía ni idea.  
Cuando voltee a verlos, me fije en las miradas que intercambiaban y eso era lo que me molestaba. Esa era la respuesta.

¿Así se sentía Chris cuando me vio con Jude? Pero aquí no era un amigo de él, ni siquiera su noviecita, ¡era mi hijo!

 

El día se me hizo eterno y estresante, se la habían pasado conversando, de repente los perdía de vista pero trataba de tranquilizarme y no hacer de nuevo un alboroto.  
Ya era de noche, muy tarde y yo ya estaba en la habitación que me había asignado Chris. Con el silencio casi total que había pude escuchar como Chris le recordaba a que hora se irían mañana para ir a la filmación de Capitán América. ¿Qué se suponía que haría yo mañana sin mi hijo y sin Chris?

-Robert.- Escuche que me llamaba Chris golpeando un par de veces la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Cuestioné cuando le abrí.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó y asentí con la cabeza.- Bueno, mañana irá Indio a ver la filmación de…

-Ya sé.- Le interrumpí.- Ya me dijo. Cuídalo.

-Claro.- Hizo una pausa y permaneció mirándome.- Buenas noches.- Dijo dudoso.

\- Buenas noches- Respondí de prisa cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué había esperado el imbécil? ¿Qué le diera un beso de buenas noches? O mejor, ¿Un polvo?

 

Cuando desperté al día siguiente ellos ya se habían ido. Me dejaron una nota diciendo que regresarían hasta las 9 de la noche.

Me pase el día prácticamente igual que ayer, sin nada que hacer, le llame a Susan y conversamos un poco, después le hable a Jude para decirle como iban las cosas, tardándome más de una hora en el teléfono con él.  
Y ahora me encontraba en el living, con la televisión encendida sin prestarle realmente atención, sólo estaba ahí para esperar que llegaran, pues ya pasaban de las 9pm y aún no aparecían.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- Pregunté a mi hijo una vez que llegaron.

-Genial. Fue divertido. Además me dejaron jugar con algunas cosas. Me sentí niño de nuevo.- Decía emocionado.

-Cuando quieras puedes volver a ir.- Ofreció Chris sonriéndole.

-Sólo cuando no lleves también a tu novia.- Dijo riendo y fruncí el ceño.- Para que no tengas que dejarla por mi.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso?- Cuestione mirándolos a ambos.

-Es que llegó la novia de Chris al Set, pero en vez de poder irse con ella se vino conmigo para traerme.- Explicó.

Discretamente mire a Chris que estaba mirándome como esperando mi reacción pero le ignore y me concentre en mi hijo que me mostraba algunas fotos que pudo tomar y que le tomaron con parte del equipo. Al perecer si se divirtió.

-Yo me iré a dormir. Mañana tengo que irme igual de temprano.- Se despidió Chris y se fue a su habitación.

Permanecí con Indio en el living, mientras me contaba algunas cosas de su día y de “lo linda que es la novia de Chris y lo tiernos que se ven juntos” según me explico él riendo.   
Finalmente dijo que también se iría a dormir pues si se le había hecho agotador toda esa jornada.

Después de unos minutos también me dispuse a ir a la habitación, aunque no tenía sueño ni nada. Pase por la puerta de Chris y me detuve, pero pronto deseche la estúpida idea que se había cruzado en mi mente y seguí a la mía, no sin antes asomarme a la habitación donde se encontraba Indio y verlo ya dormido.

Me puse un short y una delgada playera de manga larga que era lo que ocupaba para dormir y me tumbe en la cama, pensando lo que sabía y ahora lo que me había dicho Indio de la novia de Chris, sumándole a mis pensamientos el como se comportaban y se trataban esos dos.

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?

Soy tan envidioso que no me gusta compartir mis “juguetes”.

Ya que no puedo decirle a los demás que no se acerquen a lo que es mío, se lo dejaré en claro a mi muñequito.

Salí al pasillo procurando no hacer ruido y me dirigí a la habitación de Chris. Si la puerta se encontraba asegurada no haría nada, y si estaba abierta haría la estupidez que se me había metido en la cabeza.

Llegue, giré la perilla y “click” se abrió la puerta. Con sigilo me acerque a la cama, esperando no tropezar por la falta de iluminación.   
Antes de subir a la cama levante la única sábana que ocupaba y después de eso me subí, pero de frente a él, quedando a la altura de su cintura.

Apenas había puesto mi mano en su entrepierna para comenzar con lo que iba a hacer y él se comenzó a mover un poco, por lo que con más cautela comencé a masajear su miembro por encima de la tela de su boxer, que es lo único con lo que dormía esa noche.  
De pronto se movió más bruscamente, pero no deje lo que estaba haciendo, sólo paré cuando la habitación se iluminó debido a que Chris había despertado completamente y había encendido la lámpara que tenía en el buró a un lado.

-Robert…- Dijo sorprendido.- ¿Qué… haces?- Preguntó mirando donde se encontraba mi mano.

-Quería darte las buenas noches.- Dije sonriendo.

-Pero…

-Sólo cállate, para que nadie se entere.

Tras ordenarle eso seguí masajeando su entrepierna y él se recargo un poco en el respaldo de la cama, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos.

Cuando note que ya tenía una erección le quite la prenda y abrí sus piernas lo suficiente para poder acomodarme. Me puse de rodillas y con una sola mano me sostenía para que con la otra me ayudara a lo que iba hacer.

Antes de hacerlo levante mi rostro y Chris me miraba expectante y me arrepentí de haber lo hecho. Ahora me puse nervioso pues en realidad no sabía como hacerlo, nunca había hecho algo así. Pero tenía que…

Comencé con movimientos suaves y lentos, escuchando los primeros jadeos salir de su boca. Ya más confiado al escucharlo, pero aún con timidez acerque mi lengua a su miembro, comenzado de la base para después pasearla por toda su extensión con lentitud, cambiando el ángulo para no dejar un solo especio sin probar.

Creí que me costaría hacerlo, creí que me parecería repugnante hacer, pero estaba tan equivocado. Me estaba encantando. No puede ser.

Reanude masturbarlo, pero ahora aumentando la velocidad, mientras mis labios aprisionaban la punta y daban succiones, ganándome gemidos de su parte, que intentaba callar para que no salieran de la habitación.

No creí cuan excitante sería hacer algo así, siendo uno solo el que recibiera toda la atención, pero el otro teniendo el control, es éste caso, yo era quien lo llevaba.

Su respiración agitada y entrecortada mezclada con el sonido húmedo de los lametones, besos y succiones que le daba a su miembro era perfecto y me motivaba a hacer más rápidos mis movimientos.

Como hambriento metí todo lo que podía de su miembro en mi boca sin atragantarme, comenzando a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente, escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba sin poder evitar que ahogados gemidos salieran de sus labios y mordía para resistir más.

Encantador.

Sentí como tomaba mi cabello entre sus manos, queriendo imponerme un ritmo más acelerado y entonces me detuve.  
Saque bruscamente su miembro de mi boca y de un manotazo aleje sus manos de mi cabeza y le miré ferozmente. Yo sabía lo que hacía, no tenía que dictarme que hacer.

Sin decirme nada alejo sus manos de mí y así reanude con mi labor, cambiando un poco las cosas.  
Con la misma mano le masturbaba rápidamente y lleve mis labios a sus testículos para apretarlos con ellos y jugando un poco con mi lengua, haciendo que con la voz estrangulada gimiera mi nombre.

Sensualmente fui subiendo de sus testículos por todo la extensión de su miembro con mi lengua, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras lo hacía, notando como apretaba fuertemente la sábana y se mordía los labios.

Esa imagen podía idiotizarme, así que para evitarlo me puse de costado, para que mi cabeza quedara mirando hacia otro lado.  
Ya estando así volví a meter su miembro a mi boca, comenzando con las succiones y movimientos lo más rápido que podía.

Sentí como ponía una mano en mi cintura, ya que en esa posición podía alcanzar mi cuerpo, pero eso si se lo permitiría.

Acariciaba de mi cintura pasando por mi cadera, para llegar a mi trasero y continuar su recorrido por mis muslos, una y otra vez con fuerza.

Cada vez movía mi cabeza más rápido, pudiendo acostumbrarme a hacer eso, ocasionando que  Chris jadeara más audiblemente, dejando su mano en mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza, dándome cuenta de que terminaría pronto. Así que deje mis labios aprisionando y succionando la punta de su miembro mientras masturbaba el resto rápidamente.

No había pensado que hacer cuando ese momento ocurriera y no tuve tiempo de pensarlo cuando sentí un sabor extraño y en mi boca.  
Por reflejo retiré mi boca, pero sin abandonar la labor de mi mano. Pero ese líquido espeso y blanco había alcanzado mi rostro pero ya no me importo.

Deje escurrir por mis labios lo que había alcanzado a meterse en mi boca de su esencia, desacelerando el movimiento de mi mano, escuchando su respiración estabilizarse poco a poco y el agarre en mi trasero desapareciendo.

Retiré mi mano cuando vi que ya había terminado completamente y sin girar a verle me puse de pie para salir de su habitación, yendo a prisa a la mía, tras asegurar la puerta me metí al baño.  
Me mire un escaso segundo en el espejo y rápidamente enjuague mi rostro para quitar aquello de mis mejillas y boca.

Salí y me fui a la cama con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en mi rostro.

Había sido una experiencia extraña pero me había gustado hacer eso.

No podía ser más pervertido…


	10. Chapter 10

POV ROBERT

 

Ya era de mañana, y muy temprano, lo que me despertó fueron los golpes a la puerta de la habitación. Somnoliento fui a abrir y en seguida entro Chris cerrando la puerta, sin cuestionarle ni nada sólo lo deje pasar, la verdad era que yo seguía más dormido que despierto, por eso no me inmute.

Percibí una leve risa y cuando iba a tratar de enfocar bien su rostro ya lo tenía a milímetros del mío para en seguida sentir como me besaba y eso me hizo tratar de enfocar mejor.

Ya un poco más despierto me agarre de sus brazos que tomaban mi cintura para comenzar a corresponderle.  
Era un beso calmado que no duró mucho, pero aún después de terminarlo quedamos medio abrazados porque aún no despertaba por completo.

-Lamento haberte despertado.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya qué, ya lo hiciste.- Dije bostezando.

-Ya me voy a la filmación.

-Está bien. ¿A mí que me avisas?

-Nada... sólo que... Olvídalo.- Dijo sonriendo levemente.- Me voy.- Y me dio un corto beso.

-Oye...- Le llame antes de que saliera.- ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunte maliciosamente.- Y él se giró sonriéndome de lado.

-De maravilla.- Dijo y en seguida se marchó.

-Qué bueno porque esa fue la despedida.- Dije en un susurro cuando cerró la puerta, lo que causo que no me escuchara.

Me fui a la ducha, revise las marcas y ya habían desaparecido la mayoría, quedaban unas pocas, pero muy leves, nada de que preocuparse.  
Cuando salí me arregle por completo, acomodé mis cosas en la mochila y espere a que Indio despertara.

-Buenos días.- Dijo adormilado entrado a la habitación.

-Buenos días. Apúrate que hoy nos vamos a donde quieras ir.- Le dije efusivamente.

-¿Eh?- me miró confuso.- ¿Ya nos vamos de aquí?

-Claro. Ya fue suficiente, ¿no? Hay que ir a uno de nuestros viajes.- Dije en el mismo tono de antes.

-¿Y Chris?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Ya le avisaste que nos vamos.

-... Pues... no le importará nuestro paradero.

-No le avisaste.- Confirmó.- Bueno me voy a duchar.

-Te espero en el living.-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

POV CHRIS

 

Recién llegaba al set, apenas me estaban dando indicaciones cuando sonó mi móvil, disculpándome me separé un poco para responder la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Chris, soy Indio.- Se escuchaba suave su voz.

-Oh ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte extrañado.

-Sólo quería avisarte que hoy nos vamos, ya sé que mi papá no te dijo nada.- Dijo y me quede sorprendido.- Bueno... gracias por tu hospitalidad y por dejarme ir a verte en el set...- Decía nerviosamente.- Y... bueno... me agradaste mucho. Espero que... no sé... que podamos ser amigos o algo así.- Y soltó una risa claramente nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Le dije.- ¿Crees que puedan venir al set?- Me atreví a preguntarle.

-No sé si mi papá quiera.- Dijo lentamente.- ¿Por qué?

-Para despedirnos personalmente.- No supe ni que decirle.

-... Yo le diré que vayamos, no sé si acepte.

-Está bien.- Dije un poco desanimado.

-Pero yo si quiero ir.- Dijo en un susurro, pero claramente lo escuché.

-Tengo que colgar, Indio. Espero puedan venir. Adiós.- Y le colgué.

Me quede pensando... ¿Qué todos los Downey son tan extraños? Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en la respuesta pues comenzaron a llamarme otra vez.

Habían pasado ya unas horas de estar filmando cuando estábamos en un descanso. Me puse a conversar con Scarlett entretenidamente cuando se quedó mirando un punto fijo tras mi espalda.

-¿Es Robert?- Pregunto curiosa y en seguida voltee.

-Si. En seguida vuelvo.- De dije ya empezando a caminar hacía donde estaban.

Me acerque sonriendo y el único que me devolvió la sonrisa fue Indio, en cambio Robert me ignoro y paso por mi lado. No le cuestioné debido a que su hijo ya estaba cerca de mi cuestionándome de nuevo.

-Me costó convencerlo. Me debes una, apenas y me acordaba de dónde era.

-Gracias. Luego te lo pagaré.- Le dije guiñándole en ojo y él desvió la mirada.

Caminamos de regreso a donde estaba con Scarlett, y Robert se encontraba con ella, nos integramos a su plática, pronto le llamaron y nos quedamos los 3. De pronto Indio se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Crees que me dejen colgarme del arnés de nuevo?- Pregunto ansioso.

-Estamos en un descanso, supongo que sí.

-Vamos.- Me dijo jalándome del brazo.

Sonreí por actitudes infantiles que de pronto tomaba, ya que no parecía ser un chico así a simple vista y eso me resultaba curioso.

Me puse de pie de la silla de donde estaba para llevarlo y voltee a ver a Robert que nos miraba claramente molesto.

-¿No piensan decirme a dónde van?- Nos cuestiono.

-A colgarme del arnés.- Le respondió Indio aun jalándome.

No dijo nada, sólo nos siguió. Le pedí el favor al director si lo dejaba de nuevo y el acepto ya que lo estaban cuidando.  
Aproveche el momento y discretamente aleje a Robert del staff.

-Entonces, ¿ya te vas?

-Si.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?- Me cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

-Porque estaban en mi casa.

-Aún así, ¿Qué relevancia tiene que te avise? No es importante.

-Si lo es.

-Chris… tú puedes seguir llamándome.- Me dijo coquetamente.- Nos seguiremos viendo, si es lo que tanto te preocupa.

-Era lo que quería saber.

-Sólo que tengo una duda…- Dijo pensativamente.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunte despreocupado.

-¿Qué pretendes con mi hijo?- Lo miré sorprendido.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? No pretendo nada.

-Me parece extraño la forma en que se comportan el uno con el otro.

-Simplemente me agrado tu hijo, es un buen chico.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tú le gustas?- Pregunto preocupado.

-…No lo creo.- Dije dudando.- ¿Tiene esas preferencias?

-¿Tú tenías “esas preferencias” antes de mí?- Negué con la cabeza.- Pues él puede estar igual. Le hemos inculcado que no importa el género de la persona que llegue a gustar, que eso de reprimirse son idioteces. Entonces puede ser…

-Pero yo…

-Tú le estas dando alas.- Me interrumpió molesto.

-No es verdad.

-Es un nuevo problema. Un nuevo obstáculo a… a lo que sea que tengamos.

-¿Tenemos algo?- Cuestione malicioso.

-Olvídalo.- Dijo apresuradamente.- Estoy diciendo estupideces. Voy por mi hijo y nos vamos.

Camino a paso apresurado a donde estaba Indio, le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y caminaron hacía la salida y yo los seguí.

-Nos vamos, Chris.- Dijo Indio.- Espero que si podamos vernos alguna otra vez.- Dijo de nuevo nervioso.

-Por supuesto que si.- Le dije sonriendo y le abrace por los hombros con un abrazo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Robert.

¿Eso era darle alas a su hijo?

Claro que no…

Además no estoy seguro de “gustarle”.

Son sólo… celos de Robert.

-Bien, seguimos en contacto.- Dijo Robert y supe a que se refería.

Salieron del set y volví al trabajo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas donde no tuve tiempo de nada, las filmaciones prolongaban demasiado y yo moría por poder ver pronto a Robert, o al menos hablar con él. Tampoco tenía tiempo de ver a Minka, pero con ella si hablaba unos escasos minutos antes de que me llamaran de nuevo a gravar.

Ahora tenía día libre y me encontraba esperando a Robert en un bar un tanto escondido que él había elegido, y llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos de retraso. Comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que no llegaría a pesar de que me allá confirmado.

Ya había pedido un trago e iba por el segundo cuando le vi entrar. Se acerca mí y se sentó de frente, en seguida pidió un trago.

-¿Por qué en un lugar así?- Cuestione intrigado.- ¿Por qué mejor no en…?

-¿En un hotel?- Me interrumpió.

-Iba a decir que en mi casa.

-Comenzaría a verse extraño tanta cercanía, ¿no? E ir a un buen bar también significa paparazzi, uno de mala muerte es riesgoso y éste es el intermedio.- Aclaro con una sonrisa.

Le trajeron su trago y yo pedí otro que también en seguida trajeron. Conversábamos entre puras insinuaciones, no podía ser nada directo porque llamaría la atención, aunque nadie nos prestaba realmente atención. Creo que Robert había elegido bien el lugar.  
Pero como todo lo bueno, es efímero. Su móvil comenzó a llamar y él contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? ... Está bien… No, no… Llego en 20 minutos.- Y colgó.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí.- Dijo bebiendo lo que quedaba de su trago.- Te recompensare luego.

Y rápidamente se marchó dejándome frustrado. Sólo pude verle unos cuantos minutos.  
Terminé mi trago, pague la cuenta y me fui desanimado a mi casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cada que tenía un poco de tiempo le llamaba para acordar vernos y él siempre aceptaba, pero ya iban otras 3 semanas donde no lo veía porque nunca llegaba al bar donde acordábamos. Sin embargo nunca le cuestionaba cuando podía volver a hablar con él por teléfono.

Siempre esperaba esperanzado a que pudiese llegar, no me daba a la idea de que él tal vez ya se había arrepentido, de que ya haya mandado al diablo esto.

Regresaba a mi casa después de otra cita a la que no asistió, pasaban de las 11pm, pues me había quedado a beber solo, quería despejarme un poco de esa situación, de los recuerdos de Robert.  
Ni siquiera llegue a mi habitación, me quede acostado en un sillón en el living.

Entre sueños pude escuchar mi móvil sonar pero le ignore, tal vez pasaron unos largos minutos cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, pero también decidí ignorarlo.  
Eso no sirvió, seguían llamando a la puerta insistentemente.

Me puse de pie y sentí más fuerte el mareo por la embriaguez que traía, mire el reloj del móvil y pude enfocar que marcaba más de media noche.  
¿Quién carajos era a esa hora?  
Y el móvil de nuevo llamaba.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte fastidiado.

-¿Te apuras a abrirme o qué?- Era la voz de Robert.

Torpemente y a prisa me dirigí a la puerta a abrirle y entró prácticamente corriendo.

-Carajo, ya me estaba asustando.- Dijo dejándose caer en un sillón.- ¿Por qué no me abrías, tonto?

-Estaba dormido.- Dije torpemente y se quedó mirándome.

-¿Estas ebrio?

-¿Pues cómo creías que terminaría en un bar a el cual nunca llegaste?- Cuestione un poco molesto.

-Por eso vine.

-¿Y las demás veces?- Casi le gritaba.

-No te incumbe.- Dijo y desvió la mirada.

-¡Maldita sea Robert! ¡Que si me incumbe!

-Mejor cállate y ven.- Dijo llamándome con una mano.

Me senté a su lado, en seguida medio me abrazo y se recargo en mi pecho, una actitud tierna, nada propia de Robert, por lo que me extraño y no hice nada.

-Quería estar contigo, por eso vine, pero… no estás en la mejor condición.- Decía calmadamente.- Vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos. ¿Tienes que filmar mañana?- Giro su cabeza para verme y le asentí.- Bien, entonces te esperare aquí hasta que llegues. No me iré.- Aseguró.

No quería ser negativo pero es muy lindo para ser cierto, pero no dije nada, sólo volví a asentir con la cabeza para después ponerme de pie y llevarlo conmigo a la habitación.  
Me puse algo más cómodo para dormir e igual le preste algo de ropa.  
Nos acostamos sin decir nada y así nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

Al siguiente día cuando la alarma sonó me levante de prisa, recordando que Robert se encontraba conmigo. Apague la alarma esperando no haberlo despertado pero sólo se movió un poco. En seguida me fui a la ducha y cuando ya salí del baño cambiado lo vi despierto, recargado en el respaldo de la cama.

-Hola.- Le dije.

-Hola.- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Todo me seguía pareciendo diferente, algo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo, sabía que algo no andaba nada bien, a pesar del comportamiento sereno de Robert… eso era lo extraño.

Me acerque a la cama para sentarme en la orilla cerca de él mirándolo, esperando a que me dijera algo que me sirviera para descifrar por completo que pasaba. Pero no decía nada.

-¿Qué te hizo venir a media noche a mi casa?- Le pregunté.

-Tenía que verte, ya que no llegue al bar.

-No fue la única vez.- Le recordé y dio un suspiro.

-Fue por temor.- Dijo agachando la mirada.

¿Qué pasaba con Robert?

Él no es así.

Definitivamente no era nada bueno lo que pudiese salir de un Robert así.

-¿Temor a qué?- Pregunte temeroso.

-A caer.- Dijo apenas audiblemente.- Mucho tiempo me la paso pensando en esto.- Dijo mirándome.- Y eso no me conviene. A veces te maldigo, deseo que te vaya mal; y otras veces espero que me lleves contigo, ir a cualquier maldito lado a convertirnos en una pareja de desconocidos. Pero la mayoría del tiempo deshecho todas esas ideas y pienso sólo en mi.- Hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro.- Sólo me voy a los extremos como siempre.- Iba a decir algo, pero me hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio.- Y obviamente no estoy dispuesto a irme contigo a ningún lado, ni tampoco a estar contigo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos. Yo estaba analizando todo lo que me dijo, sintiendo que a él también se le hacía difícil ésta situación, a pesar de que antes demostrara lo contrario.

-Si no es lo que quieres, ¿Por qué…?

-Porqué necesito que me odies. Que me mandes al diablo y que sólo pienses en ti. Para que quemes mi vida entera.- Dijo y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas con frustración.- No debería de decir cosas como esas. Yo tengo que decirte que soy lo mejor que puedes llegar a tener, que soy perfecto… pero eso tú ya lo sabes.- Y levanto su cabeza de nuevo para mirarme.- ¿Te das cuenta de mi egoísmo? Digo todo eso para confundirte.

Podía decirle tantas coas en ese momento, como que no me importaba nada de eso, que igual lo quería junto a mí, o que me conformaba con un poco de él, o definitivamente rogarle porque se marchara y rezar por olvidar todo lo sucedido. Podía decirle todo eso y mucho más, pero nada me parecía oportuno.

En lugar de usar las palabras me acerque a él y tome su rostro con delicadeza para depositar suaves besos en sus labios y que él recibía sin corresponder, pero no era necesario.  


Después de un par de minutos entre suspiros y cortos besos que ahogaban las palabras que le quería decir pero no debía, me separé de él para terminar de arreglarme y salir para el set, que por cierto ya se me había hecho tarde.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?- Pregunte esperanzado.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Es lo que quiero.- Aseguré.

-Aquí estaré.

Permanecí en el marco de la puerta unos instantes observándolo. Todo es tan extraño y peligroso… y doloroso.

Salí de la casa y fui a la filmación, donde tuve que poner mi mente totalmente en blanco con un gran esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por Robert, en su semblante, en el tono débil de su voz.

De lo contrario que pensaba, el día paso de prisa para mi suerte, aunque ya eran más de las 10pm. Aún con la incertidumbre llegue a casa, pero estaba todo oscuro, sentí una opresión en mi pecho al contemplar la idea de que Robert si se había marchado.

Llegué a mi habitación y ahí estaba, al parecer dormido, pero con la luz encendida.  
Sin hacer ruido pase al baño para cambiarme y acostarme a su lado, pero no conseguía dormir. Aún tenía ese mal presentimiento dentro de mí, con unas ganas de llorar. Algo que no había sentido en años.

La opresión de mi pecho no se iba, creí que con verlo ahí conmigo dejaría de sentir eso, pero la inquietud seguía. Ninguna faceta de él que conocía hasta ahora me complacía.

Robert me provoca muchas cosas… menos saciedad.

Me levante y salí rumbo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y para no despertar a Robert por estarme moviendo inquieto en la cama. Permanecí un momento ahí mientras intentaba en vano aclarar mis pensamientos. Cuando me di por vencido regrese a la habitación.

Con cautela entre y cerré la puerta, cuando me gire aún entre la oscuridad pude distinguir una silueta que estaba sentada sobre la cama, encendí la luz para estar seguro de lo que veía y Robert se encontraba sentado sobre la cama.

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento.- Le dije.

-No importa.- Me observaba detenidamente.- Sería muy estúpido si pregunto qué te pasa, ¿verdad?

Suspire y me fui a acostar a su lado, con la vista fija en el techo y él sólo se quedó observándome.

-Tú…- Comenzó a decir inseguro.- Tú decidiste que yo fuera tu problema. Es tu responsabilidad.- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé.

-Sabes que es imposible cualquiera de esas cosas de deseas.

-Sí.- Dije en un susurro.

Quedamos en silencio, yo con la vista fija en techo y él observando un punto fijo en la pared.

-Robert.- Le llame acercándome a él y me miró.- Déjame hacerte el amor.- Pedí y me miró sorprendido.

Creo que ambos comprendíamos el significado de esas palabras más allá de lo obvio. Pues si sólo quisiera tomar su cuerpo cómo las otras veces era estúpido pedirlo.

-¿En éste momento?- Podría jurar que lo escuche nervioso.

-¿Tenemos algo más que éste momento? Déjame disfrutarte, déjame sentirte completamente, quiero probar cada parte de ti. - Continué diciéndole, sin importarme que esas palabras arrastraban en lo cursi.

Desvió la mirada de nuevo, dando un suspiro. Lo vi cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos, dio un nuevo suspiro, me miró a los ojos y asintió.

 

Me acerque más a él, le tomé de la barbilla y uní nuestros labios en el beso más delicado y tierno que he dado, quizá también el más prolongado. Sólo nuestros labios estaban involucrados en esa danza suave.

Con cuidado me separé un poco para mirarle a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos.

No sé si fueron segundo o largos minutos en los que permanecí mirándole así, pero no me importaba, en verdad quería disfrutarle por completo.

Me posicione frente a él de rodillas y comencé a despojarle de la playera sin dejar de mirarle, cuando la arroje a un lado él se acercó a mi e hizo lo mismo con mi playera y se acostó por completo, dejándome entre sus piernas.

Me incline para volver a besarle, ésta vez ya con nuestras lenguas en el juego, pero aún así no dejaba de ser un beso tierno, pero sensual.  
Le repartí pequeños besos sobre el resto de su rostro para pasar a hacer lo mismo con su cuello y llegar hasta su pecho donde paseaba la punta de mi lengua.  
Cuando llegue a sus pezones también les di insinuantes besos y puede oír como jadeo y apretó un poco más sus dedos en mis brazos.

-¿Te molesta?- Pregunté y el negó con la cabeza.

-Hazme lo que desees.- Dijo con la voz suave.

Continué repartiendo besos y lametones en su pecho y abdomen, pasando por su lindo ombligo para seguir al borde del pantalón el cual le quite con facilidad, pues sólo era de elástico.  
Pase por encima de la tela del boxer con los besos para seguir de una a una con las piernas, dándoles superficiales mordidas en los muslos.

Volví a nivelarme a la altura de su rostro para besarle una vez más, mientras masajeaba su entrepierna, una vez roto el beso nos quedamos a unos centímetros mirándonos con deseo, yo aun atendiendo su miembro.

Después de un par de minutos se incorporó y me empujo para ahora yo quedar acostado en la cama, me despojo de las prendas que me quedaban y quede desnudo. Paso su lengua de mis labios, pasando por toda mi garganta, siguiendo a mi pecho y abdomen para finalmente llegar a mi miembro al que le daba pequeños lametones; haciéndome recordar lo que hizo la última noche que estuvo aquí en mi casa.  
Fue el mejor oral que he recibido y los recuerdos hicieron que me excitara más y más de prisa.

Ya se encontraba dando succiones a todo mi miembro y antes de que continuara lo atraje hacia mí, le bese rápidamente y lo deje pecho abajo en la cama.

Iniciando el recorrido por su espalda y cintura con los dientes y lengua. Hice que se sostuviera de las rodillas y quedo con el pecho y la cabeza recargadas en el colchón. Así le fui bajando el boxer, hasta quitárselo.

Pase una de mis manos desde su nuca hasta su trasero el cual apreté levemente y dio un quejido, pero sin moverse. Le di unos cuantos besos y mordidas débiles mientras que con una mano había alcanzado su miembro para empezar a masturbarle y con la otra me encargaba de ir separando sus nalgas y contemplar su entrada a entera disposición.

Dio un gemido al sentir lo que hacía y su cuerpo tembló levemente al tener mi lengua lamiendo su entrada.  
Seguía masturbando mientras lubricaba su entrada con mi lengua, lo que le hacía jadear audiblemente.

Mordí una de sus nalgas y después lo voltee, dejándolo frente a mí. Baje de nuevo a la altura de su cintura para ahora lamer un par de veces su miembro y en seguida meterlo a mi boca, lo que podía.

Subía y bajaba constantemente, en un ritmo no muy acelerado, pues aún no me acostumbraba a hacerlo, era primerizo en algo así. Sólo me dedique a hacerlo lo mejor que podía.

Después de un tiempo de estar así, me separe un poco lo que le dio tiempo de incorporarse para quedar sentado frente a mí.  
Tomó mi mano derecha y comenzó a lamer sensualmente un par de dedos. Yo lo miraba encantado y el evitaba mirarme. Metió y saco de su boca un par de veces esos dedos para luego ponerse en cuatro, dándome la señal de que lo hiciera.

Guarde esa imagen de tenerle así y me dispuse a prepararlo, metiendo de una vez dos dedos con delicadeza mientras repartía besos por su espalda. Una vez ya acostumbrado a eso metí por último el tercer dedo, tardando un poco más en su interior, para que no doliera demasiado lo que seguía.

Retire los dedos de su interior lentamente y pude notar que Robert empezaba a respirar más aceleradamente, se sostuvo sobre sus codos esperando.

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

POV ROBERT

 

Sentí cómo con una delicadeza increíble se adentraba en mí, sintiendo sólo incomodidad y casi nada de dolor.

Una vez estuvo dentro por completo se quedó quieto, se inclinó un poco más a mí comenzando de nuevo a repartir contantes besos en mi nuca y parte de mi espalda. Una acción tan tierna, tan entregada… que me hizo sentir un nudo en mi garganta.

Yo mismo comencé a mover la cadera, para darle paso al placer y dejar de pensar cosas que no me convenían. Dedicarme sólo a ese momento, sólo a lo que podía entregarle de mí… sólo mi cuerpo. Un efímero momento.

Prosiguió con las embestidas, lentas pero precisas, intercalando velocidad, tocándome con las yemas de los dedos por mis costados.  


Muchas sensaciones, sentía escalofríos, calor, placer, con los ojos nublados, y por dentro sentía un vacío acompañado aún con el nudo en mi garganta que no dejaba que saliera nada de mis labios, sólo estrangulados jadeos.

Aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, logrando tocar el punto que me hacía estremecer y solté un audible gemido, seguido de varios más, ya que se dedicó a seguir tocando ese punto.  
Sin embargo ni eso hizo que se nublaran mis pensamientos, seguían presentes, junto con ese placer. Todo era demasiado.  
Con desesperación apreté fuertemente las sábanas, soltando al fin las lágrimas que desde hace mucho querían salir. Gimiendo por el placer, jadeando por el llanto.

Mi cuerpo fácilmente se movía por la fuerza de sus embestidas, mi rostro ya estaba empapado por las lágrimas y mis dedos y nudillos dolían por la fuerza con que apretaba las sábanas.   
De esto último pareció percatarse porque detuvo un momento las embestidas para inclinarse de nuevo hacia mi cuerpo y poner sus manos sobre las mías.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos y la cama para que no mirara mi estado.  
Salió de mi interior y me tumbe en la cama, sentí como se acostaba a un lado de mí. Con cuidado de que no me mirara el rostro levante mi cabeza y me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda, pegándome a su cuerpo.

Tomó una de mis piernas y la alzó levemente para poder penetrarme de nuevo lo que me hizo gemir de nuevo al sentirle en esa posición y dio inicio a nuevas embestidas con un ritmo medio constante que me hacían gemir pausadamente.

Soltó mi pierna y yo la mantuve elevada, y esa mano la dirigió a mi miembro para darle atención.

Así estuvimos unos minutos más. Las lágrimas ya no salían, me había dedicado solo a sentir el placer de tenerle dentro de mí, sentir sus caricias y tenerle a centímetros de mi oído escuchándolo gemir, sintiendo su respiración chocar en mi nuca.

Se puso de rodillas y me giro para quedar de espaldas al colchón, se acomodó entre mis piernas y reanudo las fuertes embestidas con su mano en mi miembro.

Me miraba fijamente, con su rostro sonrojado y perlado por el sudor, con sus labios entre abierto donde sus jadeos salían cada vez más audiblemente.  
Llevo su mano libre a mi rostro, donde acarició mis mejillas, quitando el rastro de lágrimas que había notado, mirándome tiernamente para inclinarse y comenzar a besarme delicadamente, con nuestras lenguas tocándose suavemente.

Todo era muy lindo, parecía un momento perfecto, pero no podíamos dejar la realidad a un lado, sin embargo; no nos importaba. No nos importaba que eso pronto se tenía que terminar.  
Si yo que tenía mucho más en riesgo, en ese momento no me importaba, ¿qué podía esperar de él? Él que puede volver a su vida normal y tranquila cuando quiera.

Rompí el beso pero le tome del cuello para dejar nuestros rostros juntos, pegando nuestras frentes, con los ojos clavados en los del otro y los gemidos mezclándose.

Aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas y sin evitarlo me corrí en su mano y mi vientre, soltando un fuerte gemido con los ojos cerrados, para segundos después sentir como daba una profunda embestida, que parecía que quería llegar a lo más profundo de mí, seguida de la sensación ya conocida de su semilla llenando mi interior.

Cayó sobre mi cuerpo sin fuerzas y así nos mantuvimos cerca de un minuto, sin movernos, sin hablarnos.

Se incorporó y salió de mí, se acostó a un lado mirándome y yo a él. Me acerque lo más posible para abrazarme a su cuerpo, y el correspondió, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y sin poder controlarlo rebeldes lágrimas aparecían de nuevo.

Acariciaba mi cabello como consuelo, pues lo más seguro es que había notado el llanto por los espasmos de mi cuerpo. Espasmos que luego también percibí en su cuerpo, pero no me sentí capaz de afrontarlo, por lo que así me quede hasta quedar dormido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afortunadamente desperté después de pocas horas, aún seguíamos medio abrazados y con cautela me separé de él, sin hacer ruido tome mi ropa, me vestí en el baño, tome mis cosas y estaba dispuesto a marcharme, pero me quede al pie de la cama mirándole, convenciéndome de que era lo mejor.

-Tienes que odiarme, Chris, pero sin olvidar lo mucho que te amo, para que cuando pienses en mí te digas que no puedes vivir sin mí, aun cuando ya soy un juguete desarmado.- Susurre a su silueta dormida.

Salí de su casa, era de madrugada, marque el número de Jude y le dije que iba para su casa. Cuando llegué me miró preocupado, pues bien sabía que es lo había pasado.

Me abrazó hasta que me decidiera a contarle algo, lo que fuera.

-Fue lo mejor.- Decía más para mí.

-¿Duele?- Preguntó delicadamente.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que era mi única oportunidad de portarme como un cabrón, como antes. Pero no imagine que caería.

-Te advertí.- Dijo suspirando.- Y Susan…?

Lo mire fijamente, para que supiera que yo estaba seguro, que era sincero.

-¿Nunca has amado a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

POV CHRIS

 

Habían pasado días, semanas… hasta que se hicieron meses donde intenté llamarlo, localizarlo, saber algo de él, pero nada.

Aunque sabía que aquella vez iba a ser catastrófica no me quería dar por vencido, a pesar de que cuando Robert se despertó me quede quieto, haciéndome el dormido, escuchando claramente las palabras que me dijo. No me sentí capaz de retenerlo.

Sabía que sería la última vez. Pero… ¿Qué podía haber hecho?

Ahora, después de esos meses me encontraba a unos metros de su casa, en un auto rentado para que no lo distinguiera, esperando poder verlo a lo lejos, como acosador.  
Después de un par de horas los vi salir, Susan iba por delante y atrás venía Robert cargando a Exton, subieron al auto y se marcharon en el.

Sentí la impotencia, esa era la vida de Robert, su prioridad, así es como tenía que ser.

Conduje sin rumbo por horas, para después llegar al bar donde me citó aquellas veces y nunca llegó, sólo la primera vez.  
Me dispuse a entrar, tomando varios tragos, hasta sentirme lo suficientemente mareado. Dejé el auto en la aseguradora y me fui a casa donde tome una de las botellas de licor que tenía guardadas.

Comencé a tomar en el living, directo de la botella. Observando todo el lugar, donde había comenzado todo.   
Con furia empecé a aventar todo lo que se atravesaba en mi camino, hasta que quedo hecho un desastre, tome la botella y me fui a mi habitación con dificultad debido a la embriaguez.

Llegué, contemple también el lugar y con frustración me deje caer de boca a la cama, revolviendo las sábanas con desesperación. Hasta que la fuerza me abandonó y me deje caer en el suelo.

Arrojé la botella que se estrelló en la pared y me quede admirándola, sintiendo que así también estaba mi interior, hecho añicos, destrozado.

Y después de tanto tiempo comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, como tantas veces me lo me negué desde que ya no supe nada de él, cuando esa última noche lo escuche marcharse, cuando acepte que no volvería a pasar.

Llore, como nunca antes, como nunca imagine, como no creí posible que se podía llorar… pues me había enamorado como un idiota.

 

FIN.


	11. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO.

POV CHRIS

Iba rumbo al restaurante donde habría otra reunión para seguir con la negociación para la filmación de la película de Avengers 2. Se supone que estaríamos todos con los directores.

Iba entre entusiasmado y deprimido por saber si él asistiría, aunque debía de hacerlo no era seguro.

Llegue, deje el auto al valet parking y preparando mi estabilidad emocional me adentre al Restaurante, pero sólo se encontraban los directores, Scarlett y Chris Hemsworth, me acerque y salude esperando a los demás, no tardaron en llegar Mark, Jeremy y Samuel.

-¿Ya llegará el representante de Robert?- Preguntó desesperado Joss

-¿Representante?- Pregunté confundido.

-Creí que la reunión era sólo nosotros y luego lo trataríamos cada quien con nuestros respectivos representantes para llegar al acuerdo.- Dijo Scarlett.

-Y así es.- Comenzó a decir Joss.- Pero Robert no puede venir.

Nadie pregunto el por qué, yo tampoco lo hice pero de nuevo me sentí mal.  
Me levante disculpándome para ir al sanitario.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto preocupado Samuel y yo asentí empezando a caminar.

-No tiene buena pinta.- Alcancé a escuchar que dijo Jeremy.

Cuando llegue me miré frente al enorme espejo y pude comprobar que efectivamente lucía enfermo. Trate de recuperar la compostura, pero era imposible.

¿Qué esperaba?

¿Verlo o no encontrármelo?  


¿Qué sería lo mejor?

De la última vez que lo vi había pasado otro mes y no podía reponerme por completo, había tenido que tomar unos días de descanso porque en la filmación de la otra película me ponía mal, no rendía y hasta llegaba a vomitar, un estado de verdad deplorable.

De que me comenzó a ayudar con los ensayos hasta éste momento eran cerca de seis meses... En seis meses logro ponerme así... Lo que basto para enamorarme.

Sentí de nuevo las náuseas en conjunto con un nudo en la garganta, pero no me permitiría llorar, me lo había negado desde esa única vez que lo hice, cuando me resigne.

Recobrando un poco la compostura salí para dirigirme de nuevo a la mesa, pero todo mi mundo se vino abajo de nuevo...

Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los míos con una expresión de sorpresa y molestia para luego desviar su mirada. Pero con él se encontraba Susan que me miró de una forma que no pude descifrar y me pareció extraño y angustiante.

Seguí caminando hasta sentarme en mi lugar, quedando de frente, sin decir nada y sin quitarle la mirada de encima que ya se notaba bastante obvia, por lo que con un gran esfuerzo la retire.

-Bien ahora si ya estamos todos.- Dijo Joss.- Que bueno que siempre si viniste Robert.- Dijo y él sólo le sonrió en respuesta.

La reunión dio inició, la comida llego y aunque lucía deliciosa me limité a sólo beber un poco de agua, realmente me sentía mal.

En el trascurso de ese par de horas me dedique a tratar de prestar atención a las palabras que decían todos, pero me resultaba difícil teniéndolo ahí... él que ni siquiera me miraba.

-Evans.- Me llamó Jeremy cuando quede con la mirada clavada en la mesa.- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- Preguntó y todos miraban preocupados, excepto Robert que miraba también un punto fijo en la mesa.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar.- Dijo Mark.- De verdad luces mal.

-No es necesario.-Les dije pero no les convencía.

-Por favor, Chris.- Dijo Joss.- El tema importante ya terminó, puedes retirarte.

Note como Susan le decía algo al oído a lo cual Robert levantó su rostro para dirigirse a Joss.

-Entonces nosotros nos retiramos, discúlpenos.- Dijo Robert.

-No hay problema.

Se despidieron en general con un "Buenas noches" y cuando caminaron para dirigirse a la salida, Susan se regresó y con delicadeza se dirigió a mí.

-Chris, también deberías de retirarte.- Me dijo con una apenas perceptible sonrisa y con esa mirada que aún no podía descifrar.

Era una mirada suave, compresiva con estragos de  tristeza. Como cuando un niño le confiesa una travesura a su madre con temor y ella sólo le mira con ternura por haberle confesado pero con decepción por lo que fue capaz de hacer.

Sin decir nada más camino de nuevo a donde la esperaba Robert que lucía demasiado ausente, para luego perderlos de vista tras haber cruzado la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo Samuel haciendo un ademan de que me marchará, ocasionando que los demás rieran ante el parecido de que me estaba corriendo.

Les sonreí de buena gana y me dirigí a la salida, donde les estaban entregando el auto a Susan y Robert.  
Espere a que se subieran y se marcharan para seguir caminando, pedí mi auto y en seguida lo trajeron.

Conduje lo más rápido que se me permitiera para llegar a casa, aún preguntándome que significaba esa mirada en Susan, y el porque me hacía sentir con algo de alivio.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de mi casa distinguí que afuera había un auto con los faros encendidos, pero con la intensa luz no distinguía quien podría ser.

Baje de mi auto y con precaución me acerque para pedir que se movieran, pues tapaban la entrada a mi garage.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de llegar en frente una silueta de mujer salió del auto y se acercó a mí.

-Chris.- Era la voz de Susan y yo quede estático.- ¿Sabes que yo sé por qué estas así?- dijo suavemente. No escuchaba tono de amenaza ni nada por estilo.

-Yo...- Empecé a decir inseguro.- Lo siento, lo lamento, en verdad.- Dije sinceramente. Pues si de algo estaba seguro era que ella no merecía nada de lo que había pasado.

-Conozco completamente a Robert, siempre he sabido las cosas que podrían pasar, pero eso no quitaba mi seguridad y confianza, ni el amor que le tengo. Él también sabe perfectamente como soy yo, por lo que tengo que decirte que me lo contó todo.- Dijo dando un suspiro.- ¿Qué cres que debería hacer?

-Él te ama sinceramente y tú a él, es lo único que importa.- Le dije con voz temblorosa, pues sentía mi mundo caer de nuevo ante la realidad.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó mirándome con la misma expresión.- Yo ya estoy segura de que me ama y yo a él... ¿Tú que sientes?

Me sentía estúpido, me sentía basura y tenía la necesidad de mandar todo al diablo como me lo sugirió Robert.

-Me dolió ver a Robert tan mal.- Continuó diciendo.- Por mucho amor que nos tengamos también lo tiene hacia ti y tú a él.- Dijo posando una mano en mi hombro con esa mirada.- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- Cuestiono de nuevo.

Se encaminó de nuevo al auto y creí que se marcharía, pero se quedó frente al vehículo y de la puerta del copiloto salió Robert, se abrazaron largamente y después deposito un beso en la frente de Susan, con toda la devoción que siempre le ha tenido.

Cuando se separaron Susan me miro por última vez con una tenue sonrisa, subió al auto y se marchó, dejándome confundido y con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Robert camino lentamente hacia mí, y una vez estando frente a frente la confusión y los sentimientos encontrados desaparecieron ante su sonrisa y sus palabras.

-¿Ibas a renunciar a mí, Chris?


End file.
